He loves me, He loves me not
by Falling4Jasper
Summary: Riley moves to Forks to visit half-sister Bella Cullen. Riley is sixteen and her dad is Phil and mom is Renee. They adopted her because her parents died. When Seth goes with Jacob to visit the SAm and Emily he sees Riley and imprints on her.
1. Leaving Florida

He loves me. He loves me not.

Summary: Riley moves to Forks to visit half-sister Bella Cullen. Riley is sixteen and her dad is Phil and mom is Renee. They adopted her because her parents died. When Seth goes with Jacob to visit the Cullen's he sees Riley and imprints on her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (though I dream I do!) Stephenie Meyer does (lucky!)**

**Chapter One: Leaving Florida**

"Are you all packed honey?"

Renee asked me for like the tenth time today.

"Yes mom." It still felt strange and uncomfortable to call her mom. Once my parents died I was alone. My parents eloped when they were twenty. My family all said they didn't want me. I was sent to the Foster care. Renee missed her married daughter, so she decided to be my guardian. I was really grateful because I thought I'd always be alone. Renee had told me to stop saying thank you all the time and to call her mom. I gladly agreed because that is what I needed the most. Even though I'm still working on not saying thank you all the time.

"Ten minutes Riley!!"

I quickly packed the one picture I had left of my parents and headed out the door. I got into Renee's blue car.

I wasn't really looking forward to spending a month in rainy Forks, but Renee was going with Phil to Arizona for spring training and had insisted on me meeting Bella. I was a sunny type of girl and I didn't know how well I would adjust to forks. I defiantly didn't want to stay in the extremely dry Arizona, so forks it was.

"Riley I can't wait until you meet Bella!!! She's wonderful!!" Renee gushed. She went into full talkative mode and I was half listening. When Renee talked I didn't need to supply much of the conversation.

I fell asleep on the way there and was awakened by Renee telling me that we were there. I said my good-bye to her and went to get on the plane.

I got on the plane and went to sleep again. This way I didn't have to think about my parents. I thought about going to meet Bella and her family. The Cullens. Renee told me they are all extremely beautiful and nice. Being the plain Jane I am: Dirty blonde, 5'4, blue eyes and fingernail biter I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself. It's easier to just blend in then stand out and face the fact that my parents are actually dead. That these people im meeting have o relation to me at all and don't need to take me in. Especially since my REAL family abandoned me. I am unwanted and undesirable and that makes me sick. I wanted to feel wanted, to feel as though I belonged to them and them only. Not just because they are nice enough to take me in. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the flight attendant telling us we had five minutes left. I looked out my window to the rain. We must be in Forks, an omen to how my life was going to be for the next thirty days. I could only begin counting down the days in my head.

Here I go. Time to meet the infamous Bella Cullen.

**So do you like it? Its short but we will add more!! Should we keep going?? Review and tell us what were doing wrong and right!!!! REVIEW!!**


	2. Meeting Bella

**Thank you for reviewing!!! Those are enough to keep us going!! We promise to make the chapters longer!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight we unfortunately do not.**

**You should all know this is seven years after BD (Renesmee has stopped growing) and Seth is 19.**

**Chapter Two- Meeting Bella**

I hurried off the plane to not get stuck with all the crying children. It reminded me to much of my little sister Callie. I pushed that thought out of my mind and kept going. I was walking around the terminal looking for the "gorgeous" Bella. I highly doubt she's extremely gorgeous because Renee tends to over-exaggerate.

I looked up to see a sign saying "Riley Greene". I hurried over to the sign only to stop. There holding the sign was a woman who looked like she should've been on the runway not standing here holding my sign.

I hesitantly went over to the lady. She smiled down at me and stuck out a gloved hand. I stared at it wondering why her hand had a glove on it. I pushed the thought away, it was probably for the weather and she was still waiting to shake my hand. I stuck my hand out and shook it.

"Oh Riley it's so good to meet you!"

Bella told me. How was this girl related to Renee? She was absolutely stunning.

"This is my husband Edward" she said as she pointed him.

"And this is my daughter Renesmee." This girl looked about my age she was very pretty compared to me. But then I saw he curls and immediately looked away; it reminded me of my sister. I had to get out of here and get to my room, only there could I break down. I can't cry in front of people, especially this perfect family. They couldn't see how weak I was.

"Hi, can we go now?" I asked.

Bella looked shocked for a moment. I could care less right now, I had to get away. Renesmee looked at Bella and touched her arm and it looked like they had a brief moment of talking. Then they both looked at Edward and he nodded. They were really strange.

"Okay the car is this way Riley." Bella started walking.

"Do you want help with your bags?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, I don't feel like carrying them anyways."

Edward picked up both bags and made it look like the weight was nothing. I started following them to their car.

We got to their silver Volvo. The car ride there was extremely awkward. I felt weird because I couldn't stop thinking about how hot Edward was and had to keep reminding myself he's married to my guardian's daughter. Edwards's mouth was pressed in a tight line like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

When we arrived and Edward took my bags up to his old room. Bella told me that they lived in a cottage in the woods since they had adopted their daughter Renesmee.

When I walked downstairs there were more people waiting to meet me. The little pixie girl bounded up and hugged me. I noticed she was wearing long sleeves and made sure her hands didn't touch me. This was getting weird. They also had the same topaz/honey colored eyes except Renesmee who had a beautiful chocolate brown.

"Hey do you like to shop!!!??" the pixie girl named Alice asked me.

"Umm I guess so."

"Great because we are going to have so much fun tomorrow!!!" she squealed.

"Alice I think she should get used to forks first." Bella told her.

I was introduced to the rest of the family. Alice was married to Jasper and Jasper's sister Rosalie was married to Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were married and were the parent figures for everyone. They all looked so young. How were they married? All the guys were were super hot and taken.

They offered me dinner but I didn't take it. I wanted to go to my room. This house was massive. Renesmee led me to her dad's old room. The whole back wall was made of glass.

"This is perfect for sketching."

"You draw?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes it's my hobby."

"You should show us sometime."

"Okay."

"By the way if you need anything just ask."

She smiled and walked out.

I went to the huge bed and let myself go. I couldn't stop the tears from coming especially since I had been alone with Renesmee. It had only been a year. I hadn't talked to anyone about it. I drifted into sleep into the night it happened.

_I walked into my room and saw my sister going through my stuff. She had her ice skating competition. I was staying home._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLIE!!?"_

"_Oh, Riley. I just wanted some make-up and something of yours since your not coming. I'm going to be gone for the weekend."_

"_CAN YOU NEVER ASK!!!? I HATE YOU GET OUT OF HERE CALLIE!!!!"_

_Callie started crying and got up to leave._

"_You're such a baby." I muttered as she left. _

_My mom came and yelled at me and then told me they were leaving. I said good-bye and turned on my ipod._

_A few hours later I got a call from one of Callie's teammate's mom._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh Riley I'm so sorry so sorry!!"_

"_Umm why?"_

"_Riley your parents were driving to the hotel and got stopped by cops. They weren't cops though they were robbers."_

"_They got robbed?" I asked incredulously._

"_Yes…and they were trying to fight back and they got killed Riley. I'm so sorry."_

"_THEIR GONE!!! NO!!!" _

_I slammed the phone down and couldn't help but think about the last things I had said to my family._

I screamed in my sleep from the horrible memory. I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway.

**Sorry for the cliffy!! Hehehe. Next chapter Seth comes in!!! Please review!!!!! Thanks to all who have been reading!!! We will update soon!!!**


	3. The Beach

**Alright I know there are so many people reading this so why aren't there more reviews!!! I want to know if you guys like this or not lol. Please review so I know what were doing right or wrong!! So here is your chapter three!!!! Hope you like it!! This is dedicated to my cousin Julie who's Bday is today!!! Love ya Julie and I'm playing Giulia right now!! (An Italian song.)**

**Disclaimer: All twilight things belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3- The Beach**

"What are you doing in here!!?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I came to check on you. You were screaming."

"So!!! I might have been screaming for something else entirely you have no right to enter here without my permission!!! GET OUT!!!!"

"Calm down Riley."

I had enough of Bella; I was getting out of here. They were too freaky.

"No."

With that I ran out the door, but Bella had tried to grab my arm. I felt the iciness of her skin and she immediately pulled away.

"What the heck!! Get away from me!!!"

What was she? I was scared. I needed to think and the forest was the perfect place to do so. I was out the door and no one stopped me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just gotten to a nice spot and started thinking. I couldn't believe I had let Renee talk me into coming here. The whole family was freaks. Their skin was ice cold; they all had the same eyes (except Renesmee.) who were these people. Renee wasn't like Bella at all. They didn't even look human. Then I heard giggling.

"Stop it Jacob!!!" It sounded like Renesmee.

She started squealing. What the heck?!  
I stood up and looked where the noise was. Renesmee was playing with a gigantic wolf. A wolf. What was wrong with this family? I was pretty sure Renee didn't mention her  
family was crazy....maybe she forgot. I took one last look at the huge animal and freaked. It registered in my brain. A sixteen year old girl was playing with a wolf. It hardly looked like a wolf it was huge!!! This family was defiantly crazy. Were they suicidal too??

"What are you doing!!!?"

I screamed at her

"Ril—Riley??" Renesmee asked me incredulously.

"Um yeah! What are you doing you're going to get killed!!!"

How was I acting so calm? I was freaking out in the inside.

"Riley I'm fine, just calm down."

"Why does everyone keep saying calm down!!!? How can I be calm when you're FREAK SHOWS!!!?"

With that I ran and ran until I saw the mansion. I went inside and everyone was waiting even Renesmee. How did she get home?

"I want to go home." I sounded so calm. I said it as nicely as I could.

"But Riley you just got here." Bella started protesting.

"Yes and I've never had so much freakish things happen to me. You!" I pointed to Renesmee.

"Were playing with a gigantic wolf!!!! What the heck!! I need to go home now."

"Riley we can explain in time-" Bella started

"No. I want to go somewhere NORMAL." I stressed the word.

"Riley come to La Push. My fathers there and other normal people please you can sketch there. Just don't go home now."

I wasn't sure. Renee had told me La Push was beautiful. I guess I could go there and sketch. Anything to get out of here. To escape reality, if this was reality, for a while.

"Fine." I snapped.

As long as I was away from them I was fine. I went and got my sketchbook from upstairs and met Bella and Renesmee by the Volvo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting by the beach sketching the sunset. Charlie had been really nice. He totally understood when I said I wanted to be alone. Bella and Renesmee were talking to him.  
The sunset was beautiful even in black and white. I loved it here.

Maybe I could arrange it so I stayed with Charlie and his wife instead of the Cullens. That would be nice. Charlie had said he had a step-daughter and step-son. Hopefully I could meet them and they'd be nice and normal.

"Hey that's really good."

I jumped. I didn't know this voice. I looked around and there was a really cute boy looking at me with an amused expression.

"Thanks. You scared me."

I can see. I'm Brady by the way."

He smiled and held out his hand. Brady seemed really nice.

"Riley."

I shook his hand.

"So did you move here?" He sounded happy at the idea.

"For the month."

"Only a month?" He was so nice. I liked Brady. It was nice to know that there was someone normal here.

"My mom went with my dad to spring training; I came here to spend some time with my sister.

I want exactly lying. I didn't want to think about the events though.

"That's cool. It would be nice if you could stay longer." He said suggestively.

I laughed.

"Maybe I'll visit in the summer."

"I would like that."

Brady was so easy to talk to. He sat down and we started talking more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

"Edward is Riley okay?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I think that she had something horrible happen to her. She tries not to think about it though. She doesn't like to be thought weak. Also she is so much like Bella. She doesn't think she is beautiful. Even though she's stunning. She thinks she's just an average blonde.

"She wants to feel wanted, like she belongs. I heard that her family rejected her. When her parents died, they didn't take her in because her parents had eloped. So she feels like she doesn't belong anywhere."

"I felt that. She's hurt deeply but there is also guilt. From what I have no idea, but she feels helplessly guilty."

Jasper told us.

"Yes I can see that. Hmm I wonder what happened." Carlisle wondered.

"Poor girl. I feel so horrible by not being able to help her. She is so confused and angry here." Esme said sadly.

I wondered what happened to Riley that she feels so guilty about. She keeps her thoughts hidden.

"Edward what does she think we are?" Jasper asked.

"_What do we do if she gets it right?" _Esme thought.

"_This is difficult. Maybe we should just tell her." _Carlisle was deep in thought.

"_We could hold her down if she tried to run…Maybe it would be better to just tell her…I should challenge Jasper to a wrestling match!" _ I shook my head. Emmett always had thought about fighting and his strength.

"_What would be the best for Riley?" _Jasper wondered.

"_How does she think she's not beautiful!!!? She's almost as pretty as me!! People were probably scared because of whatever happened to her…" _For once Rosalie wasn't thinking of herself only. She really liked Riley.

"_What should we do? I want to take her shopping! Wait I cant see her anymore!!!" _I looked Alice. She can't see her anymore? Well she was in La Push…

"Well she defiantly knows were something more than human. She knows are skin is ice cold and that our eyes are all the same color."

"Does she have any theories?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think so. She just thinks were freaks right now."

I smiled at the end.

"We will have to talk about this later. Werewolves are coming." Alice said.

"Who wants to tell Jacob that Renesmee is in La Push?" I laughed.

"I will." Esme told us.

We all smiled.

"Hey! what's up guys!!?" Seth said as he walked in.

"Hey Seth." We responded.

"Hey." Jacob said.

"Hello Jacob. Renesmee is with Bella in La Push." Esme told him kindly.

"You're kidding me!! I guess ill see you guys later!!"

"Bye Jacob."

We all looked to Seth.

"What do you want to do Seth?"

"Well I heard you have a guest so where is she?"

"You just missed her! She's at La Push with Bella. She thinks were freaks!" Emmett said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do Emmett? Throw a chair and break a rock?"

We laughed. Seth was always so calm here with us.

"No, but I should do that now…"

"_I wonder if that could actually break the rock. Or maybe they'd both go to pieces!! I should try that…in front of Riley or not…hmmm…"_

"Emmett!! I'm pretty sure Seth was kidding! How can you actually be thinking about that?"

"Calm down Eddie. I won't do it in front of Riley. Stay out of my thought!" He shook his head like it would actually keep me out of his head.

"Riley? That's a pretty name." Seth said.

"Yes and she's beautiful to go with it. Even though she doesn't think so." Rosalie added.

"I can't wait to see her."

"You'll meet her soon enough."

"Well I'd better go."

"Bye Seth. See you soon!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RileyPOV**

Brady and I talked for a long time. It got dark and Bella came and told me we had to go. I didn't want to leave. Brady didn't seem like he wanted to go either.

"I probably should go home to eat. I hope ill see you soon Riley!"

"You too Brady! Bye!"

I had his number I would see if we could hang out tomorrow. I had to get away from the Cullens and Brady was a good friend. I like him too.

"Let's go."

I told Bella. She walked to the car. Renesmee was there making out with a huge guy."

"Renesmee! Jacob!" Bella yelled.

They jumped back from each other and Renesmee giggled.

"See you tomorrow Jake!!"

We got in the car and drove home. If Renesmee was coming here again then I was going with her.

I went straight upstairs. I didn't feel like eating. Esme looked extremely worried. I found a dish of homemade soup and pizza by my door later and decided I better eat it. It was really good, but I felt sick since I was extremely nervous with these people and had butterflies in my stomach.

Tomorrow I would see Brady again and that made me happen. I decided to text him.

"_Hey if I came to see you tomorrow would you be there?"_

"_**Of course!! Can't wait to see you! I have to go now, by our spot at 12!"**_

"_Sure! See you then!"_

Wow! We already had a spot. This was great. I could just stay with Brady and not have to think about the Cullens. I would deal with what I had to when the month was up. Who knows maybe I could stay with Charlie instead.

I decided it was good to get some sleep for my day tomorrow.

**There you go!! So what do you think? When will Seth finally meet her? What about her and Brady? Review please!!!! Love you all!! –Kt 3**


	4. Brady

**Hey what's up guys!! So this Chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed and to my friend Emily who has had a horribly stressful day! She better read it then!! So here's your wonderful chapter four!! (I only remember the chapters because it corresponds with the days!! Lol)**

**Disclaimer: Everything is Stephenie Meyers **

**Chapter Four- Brady**

I woke up and remembered that I was meeting Brady. I was so happy! I guess I should go downstairs and thank Esme for dinner. I got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. I packed my swimsuit and an extra change of clothes. I also put my sketchbook in there and money. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Esme! Thank you for dinner last night!! It was amazing!"

I couldn't help but be happy. Just thinking of seeing Brady brightened my mood. Even if they were freaks, I was in too good of a mood to not be happy.

"You're welcome Riley!"

I smiled at her.

"Esme do you happen to know where Renesmee is?"

"Yes. She is coming here the going to La Push."

"Okay thanks!"

She smiled and walked away. I had a feeling that she wasn't walking as fast as she could. I pushed the thought away. Nothing freaky was entering my mind today.

Like she had a cue Renesmee walked into the room.

"Hey Renesmee! Can I have a rise to La Push?"

"Oh, Sure of course! I think that I'm spending the night at grandpa Charlie's so could you drive back?"

"Yeah"

"Be ready in five minutes!"

"Okay!"

My mood shot up immediately. I couldn't wait. I had my bag and I walked to the door. We were taking Bella's car. I felt my mouth drop to the floor. He Ferrari was amazing.

Renesmee got into the car and so did I. I was stunned speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride there was quiet. We just listened to music.

I basically jumped out of the car when we got there. It was 11:30. I had half an hour. I walked to our spot. I sat down and took my sketchbook out.

I was drawing how the sun reflected on the ocean when I heard someone walk up.

"Didn't we meet like this yesterday?"

I turned to see Brady and laughed.

"Do you not like meeting like this? I do."

"I guess. So how was your night?"

"Very good. How about you?"

"Fantastic."

He smiled like he outdid me. I smiled back.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Did you bring a swimsuit?"

I decided I would see if I could make him blush. I was glad that I brought a swimsuit though.

"No. I'll just swim in my tank top and underwear. Is that all right with you?"

He turned bright red. It was hard to tell with his russet skin but I saw it. It was so funny I laughed.

"I brought—a—swimsuit!" I said between my laughs.

"Good. I thought you were serious."

"Nope. I was prepared for anything." I smiled.

"Good lets go."

He started to shrug out of his t-shirt. I looked away then looked back. I almost gasped. Brady had a six pack. Man, did he look good or what? I quickly went to change before he caught me staring.

I walked out in my midnight blue bikini. I saw Brady's eyes bug out and I smiled.

"Hey."

He recovered and took my hand. His was so warm it felt amazing.

"Hey umm you ready to go?" he was avoiding my gaze.

"Sure. Are we just going here?"

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow if you wanted we could get lunch?"

He sounded so nervous. He was cute. I giggled.

I pulled my hand away and put a frown on my face. He immediately stopped and looked at me with horror written all over his face.

"Are you asking me to lunch?" I said while raising an eyebrow and kept the frown on my face.

He looked hurt and embarrassed.

"Umm I uh only uh said if you uh wanted. We don't have to uh go to lunch uh never mind."

I couldn't help it I smiled.

"It was a simple question, Brady were you asking me out to lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd love to go to lunch with you." He looked so confused and then smiled.

"Really? You don't think it's too early or whatever?"

"Brady I'm only here a month. Nothing is being rushed except for everything!"

He laughed.

"Alright. Fine let's go."

We splashed and dunked each other and swam until three. My stomach started to growl.

"Someone hungry?" Brady smiled.

"I guess. Can we go eat?"

"No, why would you think that!"

"Fine ill just leave."

We were both teasing each other now. It felt like I had been with Brady for months not two days.

"Fine. Leave. I don't care."

"Good. Maybe ill go find some hot guy who's hotter than you and make out with him."

Brady's eyes bugged out again and then he looked mad. Finally he settled on teasing.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Sure, but I've seen hotter." I said with a wave of my hand. Then I thought about Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. He frowned then smiled.

"Go ahead. Make out with your hot guy. I'll just make out with a sexier girl than you."

I frowned.

"That'll be easy any girl is sexier than me." I mumbled. I didn't think he would be able to hear it, but apparently he did.

"WHAT! You can't be serious!!! How do you think that Riley!"

"I'm a plain blonde Brady! Nothing special!"

"You are not a plain blonde! You're almost as pretty as Rosalie Cullen!!"

I froze. Brady knew the Cullens. Crap. Brady didn't notice I was frozen, he was on a rant.

"Rosalie is amazingly beautiful! She's married though."

I was still frozen.

"Please believe me Riley." Brady begged me.

"I'm not beautiful." I recited the words I had been told so many times after my parents and sisters death.

"Riley! Please you are!!!"

I had to go.

"Brady ill text you about lunch tomorrow I have to go!!!"

I didn't listen to his response I just ran. I got to the Ferrari and took out the keys. I drove to the mansion and stopped it and ran into my room. I let one of the painful memories seep into my mind.

"_Riley!"_

"_Yes?" I whimpered._

"_Say it. NOW!"_

"_I'm not beautiful. I'm an ugly duckling and it was my fault my parents and sister died."_

_I felt the hole rip wide open again when I admitted they were dead._

"_Good. Don't you feel better that you admitted it?"_

"_No I'm pretty! Everyone says so!"_

"_No Riley they only say that so you feel better about what you did. You're so ugly its hurting me to look at you. It's your entire fault your parents and sister died. I'm sorry but it's true. No one will ever love you or call you pretty. Now let's try again."_

_We started the whole torture again._

The next was much worse.

"_Riley you got a guardian I hear."_

"_Yes."_

"_She's just going to call you ugly and horrible you know. She won't love you. She'll probably make it so she hardly ever has to see you."_

"_I know. I'm ugly and no one will ever love me. It's my entire fault my parents died and my sister."_

"_Good Riley. Now good-bye. By the way I am your aunt and I hate you."_

_She smiled and I walked out dazed. That had been my aunt._

If Renee hadn't taken me in I probably would be cutting myself and be suicidal. Renee helped me a lot. I knew it was only 4:30 but I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BradyPOV**

"**She left me. What did I say? She's unbelievably gorgeous and she says she's not. I can't believe that happened!"**

"_I don't know what to say man. I'm sorry." _I was glad I had Collin and Seth.

"_**Wow she is pretty. I'm sorry she ran. She looked really upset though. Are you sure she'll text you?" Seth said.**_

We were running patrol and I had just let Seth and Collin in on what happened.

"**Yeah I'm pretty sure she will. I'll check when were done. If we are still talking next week ill introduce her to you guys."**

"_A week!!!" _Collin complained.

"**Dude I got to make sure she likes me first!!"**

"_**He's right. Well were done let's get back."**_

"_Fine." _Collin grumbled.

I phased and walked home. I couldn't believe that had happened with Riley. I said hey to my mom and went upstairs.

My phone had one new message. It was sent at 2 in the morning. Why was she up at that time?

"**Hey. Sorry about what happened. Is 11:30 okay for lunch?"**

"_Yeah its fine. Are you okay?"_

I really didn't expect a reply from her but it came.

"**Yeah. I'm better now. Thanks for asking. I should go to sleep. See you 2maro."**

"_Bye!"_

Wow. I wonder what happened. I just remembered I don't even know who she's staying with for the month. Well I'd find out tomorrow. Just saying that sent a wave of joy and curiosity down my spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

I had just stopped listening to Riley. She had horrible memories. It hurt just listening to them.

_Edward? What's wrong?_ My beautiful Bella asked.

_Edward is Riley ok? Her future isn't even there anymore. _Alice told me. Wait I thought she was only sketching in La Push. Was she talking to a werewolf? I'd have to ask Seth.

"I don't know if Riley is okay Alice. She had horrifying memories."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no."

"Renee said she had a bad past I didn't know it was this bad!" Bella said after I told them what I had heard.

"I know. Let's talk to her in the morning."

"I don't know. I see her getting out of here early and around 11 her future disappears."

"She's meeting at werewolf at 11!!! No, that's not good."

"Edward according to what I **haven't **been seeing, she has been seeing a werewolf for two days, going on three."

"Well she doesn't know obviously. So what do we do?" Bella asked.

"Let's give her a week. Bella what if a werewolf imprints on her?" Alice asked her.

"No, that can't happen. She can't have that happen. I don't know what I'd do then."

"Alice is right give it a week then we will decide what to do."

"Okay fine." Bella agreed.

"I'm always right Edward!" Alice sang as she skipped out of the room.

That's Alice for you. I guess I'd see what happened. I sighed and Bella came over and smiled at me.

"Let's go home."

"Okay." I said smiling back at her.

**Love it hate it!!!??? Please review!! This took so long!! Emily (English boy lover) was instant messaging me! Ugg and I dedicated this to her! And Laura (the freak Lol) was also instant messaging me and making me laugh. So there's my life!! Please review!! Luv ya!! -KT**


	5. Lunchtime!

**Hey what's up people!!!! So this is chapter five!!! Please review that's all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: All is Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter Five- Lunchtime!!!**

I felt absolutely horrible for leaving Brady!! I knew I had to make it up to him somehow. I shuddered. Last nights dreams were still with me. I decided this time I would go in casual wear. I put on a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. I decided on gym shoes just in case I needed to run again. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

I quickly ate cereal and ran out the door. I was walking to La Push with my bag so I could have time to think.

This is going to be awkward. What if he didn't want to talk to me? What would happen then?

I got to our spot around 9:30. I just sat and stared at the ocean. I couldn't sketch. _Stupid!! He'll know somethings wrong then!!!_ My mind screamed at me. I wanted to sketch but I didn't at the same time.

I don't know how long I sat there just thinking. Debating whether or not I should get out my sketchbook. At one point I almost started crying until I felt a warm arm around my shoulders.

"We don't have to go to lunch if your not up to it Riley." Brady told me softly.

I sniffled.

"No I'm fine Brady we can go."

"Riley, are you sure? I mean I can go make lunch and then we could eat it at my house."

"Brady you asked me to go get lunch with you I'll go."

"I'm still not sure."

"I'll be fine Brady."

I said the words but I didn't know if I was going to be fine. Brady looked at me again and sighed.

"I'll trust you on this one."

I froze.

"_Who would want to trust you Riley!!?"_

"_WH—What?"_

"_Who would want to trust a girl who could commit suicide at any minute!!?"_

"_I-I wont com-commit sui-suicide!" I stuttered out._

"_Really? Then why can't you look me in the eye and not stutter?" _

"_I WON'T! I WON'T!"_

"_Riley, you are just lying to your self and me. Admit that you can't be trusted and eventually you'll commit suicide."_

"_No." it was barely a whisper._

"_You know you will give in Riley."_

"_No I won't commit suicide I won't!" _

_It sounded pathetic. There was no power in my voice._

"_Riley no one will ever trust you again. Especially when they found you with the knife. Getting ready to cut your self."_

"_I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT!! I SWEAR!!"_

"_Ahhh Riley, it doesn't matter if you were going to do it or not, it just matters that you thought about it."_

"_NO!!!"_

I gasped before the next one started.

_I was sitting in the kitchen. Holding the knife. Sarah said it let the pain out. I knew you weren't supposed to but if the pain would go away… even for a few minutes…That would be nice. I held the knife over my wrist. Should I really do this?_

_I heard someone gasp._

"_RILEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! DID YOU CUT YOURSELF!!!?"_

_I stared at the voice wide-eyed._

"_N-n-o."_

"_WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT IT!!? GET OVER HERE NOW!!!"_

_I slowly went over to the voice._

"_Let's go to the hospital. Riley, your parents would've been disappointed."_

_Lisa told me softly._

"_They're gone!! You called me and they're gone!!!!They left me!! They left me. It's my entire fault!!"_

_I started sobbing in Lisa's car._

"_Riley, who told you it's your fault? It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is!! It's my fault, my fault!!!"_

_I continued to cry until we got to the hospital._

"Riley?"

"Riley?"

"Riley!!!"

"RILEY!!!"

I screamed.

"Oh god Riley!! It's me! It's Brady, Riley?!!"

I looked up and saw Brady holding me with worried eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't go to lunch."

"Brady? I'm so sorry! I'm fine now."

Once convinced of my sanity again, Brady looked angry.

"No you are not. Were eating at my house and you're going to tell me what 's wrong with you."

"Brady, you'll leave if I tell you."

I said quietly.

"Riley for god's sake if I'm going to hang around with you, which I want to, then I have to know what is wrong!"

Brady looked really mad at me now.

"Okay, I will."

"Good."

Brady didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk. When we got to his house we had lunch.

Afterwards I told him what happened with my family and my therapist. I told him sometimes I have flashbacks of the past. That they really hurt too. He listened and held my hand.

"I'll help you Riley. I promise."

"Thank-you."

We talked some more and I made plans to see him everyday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One week later**

**BradyPOV**

I was running with Seth and Collin again. I was telling them how much Riley and I had progressed after she sort of opened up. More like I showed them.

"_I think I really like her guys. I want to kiss her soon."_

"**Nice. So can we meet her now!!!?" **Collin whined.

"_Yes were eating at Emily's for lunch tomorrow and I already told Sam and Emily that I'm bringing her."_

"_**That's good. I can't wait to meet her." **_Seth said.

"_Yeah, I think ill try to kiss her right before we go to lunch."_

"**Go Brady!! You rock man!"**

I barked a laugh.

"_**Good for you man. You really like her don't you?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"**Hey Brady, What would you do if one of us imprinted on her?"**

"_I'd kill you. No I would leave her. That would mean we weren't right for each other. That won't happen though."_

"_**Hopefully not. She does look really good though…"**_ Seth started laughing as he trailed of on his sentence.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"**Please don't start fantasizing!!! I want to keep my lunch down!!"** Collin made a face.

"_**Hey Collin just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean you can make fun of him!"**_ Seth said.

"**I'm not jealous!!!" **Collin yelled.

We went into detail of how jealous he was. We knew he was. I really hoped they all like Riley. She was really great.

I went home and said hi to my mom. She made me a huge dinner as always and then she asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"So when am I going to get introduced to this girl you've been seeing?"

I was shocked. My mouth fell open.

"What?!"

"Brady you act like I don't know anything."

"But how?"

"Brady I saw you and her talking the other day."

"If things go well tomorrow ill introduce you to her the next day."

"Good. Goodnight honey!"

"Night."

Sometimes my mom sees too much. I really wish she didn't see me and Riley together. She's going away in 3 weeks. I didn't want to think about it and if I introduced her to my mom, well she might end up feeling bad by leaving and I couldn't let that happen. I went to bed and wished that tomorrow was going to be one that I always remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RileyPOV**

I woke up especially cheery today. I was meeting the rest of Brady's friends today. He told me it would be fun. I had started talking to the Cullens more but it was still odd. Rosalie took to the liking of picking out what I was wearing and always saying I was almost as beautiful as her.

Rosalie was nice and I liked her. Alice was nice too, but she seemed frustrated at times. Especially when I told her about how much I was hanging around Brady.

Rosalie took me in her room once and asked me if I liked Brady. I told her I think I did. She frowned and then smiled. When I asked her why she frowned she said she didn't want me to get hurt. I think she was telling only some of the truth.

Emmett is also my favorite. He is so brotherly like and friendly. He told me if anyone ever hurt me, he would personally kill them. (He didn't look like he was joking either.) Jasper is nice. Usually he and Emmett are wrestling or making bets. Jasper and I get along well though. He always knows what to say.

As For Esme, She is like a second mother to me. I really do love her now. Even though they are weird, Esme is too kind to not love. Carlisle is really sweet. I like him a lot. He always helps me with my biology homework that is sent to me from my school.

Edward is well I don't know. He always seems like he is trying to listen to something behind my words. He is always hovering too. It gets really annoying. It sometimes feels as though he is reading my mind, but I can't be sure. Like when I was thinking about what I wanted for dinner and I made them guess, no one knew. Then Edward walks in and is like mashed potatoes and roast beef with apple sauce. Who could know that! I understand knowing one thing, but the whole thing no way! He is hot though.

Renesmee I like. I'm still getting over her curls but she's really nice. Were good friends and she tells me how her and Jacob are doing. Apparently I'm going to be meeting Jacob today. Bella is okay. She is like Edward in a way. She always is hovering. I know she's trying to be helpful, but I'm not made of glass!

I walked in Rosalie's room, knowing the drill now. She hurried to me and immediately asked what I was doing today.

"I'm meeting Brady's friends today."

"Hmmm. Then we should go with casual but still sexy looking."

She rummaged through a lot of drawers.

"Found it!!"

She pulled out a three quarter sleeved midnight blue v-neck top. Then she went to the pants drawer.

"How long is that on you?"

I put it on. It just went past my thighs.

"You are wearing black leggings with it then. Hmm shoes… Let's got with midnight blue flats also. I'll pack a green shirt and skinny jeans just in case. Your hair. Let's make light curls. Since your hair is sort of wavy it will look nice."

She got me ready and in her red M3 convertible in one hour. She wished me luck and sent me off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to La Push and parked at Brady's house. He came running out.

"Wow, you look nice."

"Thank-you. So where are your friends?"

"Their at Emily's waiting for us."

"Okay."

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere first and then go there?"

"Not at all."

Brady directed me to the beach. He took my hand and led me to our spot.

"I just wanted to try something before we go."

He lent in towards me. I realized what he was doing. I was confused. I still wasn't sure if I was ready for this. He closed the gap between our faces and I was kissing him.

Brady's mouth was warm and soft. It was nice. After a minute he pulled away.

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you I just wanted to try."

"It's fine Brady. Let's go."

I smiled at him. He swung our hands until we got to the car. I drove to Sam and Emily's. Brady led the way in.

"Hey guys! This is Riley."

Every one of his friends was huge. I felt tiny compared to them. Brady brought me to the kitchen where he said Emily, Kim and Rachel were.

"Hi Riley I'm Emily."

Emily was very nice. I liked here even though she had scars. Kim and Rachel were very nice too.

"Hey Seth and Jacob should be back in a minute." Sam said.

"Okay." Brady told him.

"Are you ready to meet the last of my friends?"

"As ready as ever." I said and giggled.

Jacob came in first smiling.

"Hey you're the one who was with Bella! What's up!!!? "

"Not much. It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand and walked away.

I was guessing Seth was supposed to come in next. He walked in. He took one look at me and then he was staring. The room seemed to freeze and I felt Brady stiffen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SethPOV**

I walked in the house to meet Riley. I saw her talking to Brady. She turned and I froze. It felt like everything that was making my world go round stopped. It restarted and all it revolved around was Riley.

I was staring at her. Everybody was frozen. I couldn't stop staring at her. Then I looked at Brady's face. It was torn. I realized what had happened. No. I didn't. I looked at Sam and his face showed it all. I had just imprinted on Riley.

I didn't know what to do. The next thing that happened shocked everyone.

"Riley. I can't be anything more than a friend to you." Brady told her. He looked so hurt.

"What? Why not Brady!?" They were whispering but she didn't know that everyone could hear her.

"It just won't work out! You're leaving in 3 weeks anyway!! There's no point!"

Now they were yelling at each other.

"I could stay Brady! I could!"

"Don't stay because of me! Stay because you want to! IO can't love you Riley!"

Something dawned on Riley because she froze. Her face was a mask of pain. I needed to go comfort her.

"You can't love me?"

Her voice was soft, weak.

"No."

"So you lied."

"Oh no. Riley wait! I crap! I didn't mean it like that!!"

She was already out the door. I followed her. Leaving Brady and the rest behind.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**RileyPOV**

After Seth came in everything was turned upside down. Brady told me he couldn't love me. Everything my aunt said had been true. I knew it deep down, but besides my aunt no one has ever told me that.

I basically died when Brady said that. It told me that I was a lost cause. No one could ever help me. I Ran after that. I got into the car and drove to the Cullen mansion. I got out and ran into the forest.

I got into the middle of it and started crying. I had always known someone would break me. I just didn't think it would be the first person I had actually opened up to somewhat.

That's how Seth found me. Curled up in a ball crying. He came over and just held me to him while rubbing my back. I should of told him get away but couldn't. I felt safe in his arms and I needed someone with me.

We sat there for hours me crying out my existence, while he was comforting me.

"Seth, why are you here?"

"It looked like you needed someone."

"Oh, Well I was thinking and I'm going home Seth."

Why was I talking to him like I had known him forever? Then I noticed Seth shaking.

"Seth?"

"Why are you going home?" He said through gritted teeth. He was shaking harder now.

"I need to. I have nothing here for me anymore."

"I could be here for you! Don't go!"

"I have to Seth."

Before I could comprehend what was happening Seth was shaking violently and I heard Rosalie Screaming.

"SETH NO!!!! RILEY MOVE!!!"

I looked to where Rosalie was. She started running and I couldn't see her. I saw Alice with a look of horror on her face and the rest of the Cullen family coming. Then I heard the sound of ripping and I was pulled under from pain.

"RILEY!!!!" was the last thing I heard.

**Sorry this took so long and a cliffy he he! Review please!!!**


	6. Truth and Lies

**Sorry for the cliffy people! It was ten at night and I was extremely tired and my dad was telling me to go to bed! Here's chapter six!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**Chapter six- Truth and Lies**

I was on a couch. I think. My body felt extremely sore and I couldn't remember why.

Then it hit me. All of the past's days events came flooding back. I couldn't open my eyes and face what was happening. All I remembered was Brady telling me he couldn't love me and Seth comforting me and finally Rosalie screaming at me.

I heard voices.

"Is she going to be okay?! Oh god I cant believe that happened! Just the thought of her leaving…"

"Seth its okay. She'll be fine. You weren't going to hurt her anyway."

Rosalie told Seth.

"I just can't believe that I almost lost her because of me…"

"Seth she's waking up. Don't say anything you'll regret."

Edward told him. Why was Edward telling him to not voice his thoughts! Edward was becoming really annoying. Why couldn't anyone tell me what was going on!!?

I heard Edward chuckle.

"She is getting really annoyed with me."

"Well of course she is!! She has no idea what's going on and you keep saying how she feels!"

Rosalie told him. She was dead right too.

"Actually Rose, I think that is Jasper."

"Oh Shut-up! You know what I mean!" Rosalie snapped

They all started laughing then. I became fully aware by that time and opened my eyes.

"Riley!" Rosalie cried joyfully.

"Hey Rose! What happened?"

"I can't really umm tell you that. Seth has to explain that to um you."

She looked away from me.

"Seth? Why?"

"Riley? Could you come with me?"

"I guess I can Seth."

I got up and wobbled a bit. Seth picked me up and then kept my hand while he took me out the door.

He led me to a car and buckled me in.

"Seth where are we going?" I finally asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"We are going to La Push so I can explain to you."

The rest of the ride was in silence. I noticed Seth had my hand still, but I couldn't pull it away from him.

"Were here."

We climbed silently out of the car and Seth led me back to Sam and Emily's place. I stopped.

"Seth! Why are we coming back here?!" I had a note of hysteria in my voice.

"Riley, its okay. This is where I need to explain it to you."

I followed him again.

"Hello again Riley." Emily greeted me.

"Hi." I said.

"Riley." Sam nodded at me.

I nodded back. I was scared what if everyone else was here.

"Is, is everyone?"

I couldn't go on. Seth seemed to understand though.

"They left."

"Okay Riley this is going to sound completely insane but I'm not completely human. None of us are except all the girls."

"Wait, you're not normal?"

"Not exactly."

"Are you like the Cullens? They're something else I don't know but are you like them?"

I don't think I could handle them being like the Cullens.

"No not really."

"Ok go on then.'

"Well Riley, I guess the best way is to just come out and say it."

"Riley we are—"

"Seth not right now!"

Jacob came through the door. What was he going to say?

"Seth what were you saying!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Riley but you need to go."

"What!? Why!?"

"Renee and your family came to see you."

My family. I froze. Memories flooded through me.

_I was in the conference room. The judge on one side and my family sitting as far from me as they could. They were talking about custody arrangements._

"_Okay so which of you will take Riley?"_

"_I'm sorry, but we can't accommodate her right now." My uncle John lied._

"_Yes, us also. We have too much going on we don't have room for _**her.**_" She didn't say my name. None of them would. _

"_Nobody can take her? Then he will have to go into foster care."_

"_That's all right with us." My aunt Susan responded._

_The judge looked horrified. I was too. None of my family would take me in. The judge gave us a few minutes to say good-bye._

"_Um well see ya someday kid." Uncle John said. Aunt Susan nodded._

"_Yes well good-bye." Uncle Fred and Aunt Eileen said._

"_Bye." Aunt Rachel told me. Uncle Carl waved._

"Riley? Are you there?! I love you Riley!"

Seth was trying to get me back.

"Seth? I'm fine really. What did you say?"

I had to hear incorrectly.

"Which part?"

"Both?"

"Well I said I love you and that your family is here to see you."

I was shocked at the I love you part but the family being here part just killed me.

"No they aren't here no! No! NO!!"

"Shhh Riley come with me I'll explain on the way."

I followed Seth not knowing why.

"Riley we are werewolves."

"You are what?"

"Werewolves and we find our true love by imprinting and I imprinted on you."

He said the last part quietly.

"I'll tell you everything later but that's the most I can say right now and I just can't have you leave! Please stay for me Riley!!"

"Brady was a werewolf too then?"

"Yes."

"I guess ill stay. True love huh?"

"Yeah."

Seth looked really nervous.

"I guess that explains why I feel so safe with you." I sighed.

"You're not freaked out?"

"Seth I've been living with the Cullens, they are weird and I have no idea what they are, I'd say werewolves are much better then whatever they are."

"Good and they are vampires by the way."

That freaked me out.

"I've been living with vampires!?" I asked half incredulously.

"Yeah?" Seth gave me a small smile.

"Wow. I am truly shocked."

I guess the whole situation made me giddy because I started laughing. Seth looked worriedly at me and finally stopped at the Cullens.

"Riley I know this is a horrible time but I want to be there for you. I want to be with you for as long as I live. So I want to ask you will you be mine?"

"You're dead right about the horrible timing but I've never had anyone say such amazing things to me. I will be yours Seth, I promise."

I smiled at him.

"Then I can do this quickly."

He lent down and kissed me softly before pulling away. That was a million times better than kissing Brady.

"Let's go."

Seth led me to the door. I had a huge grin on my face that lasted all of a minute because the second I opened the door my whole family was waiting there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BellaPOV**

I was really unsure if I should let Renee bring Riley's family to come see her. Riley didn't seem like she ever wanted to talk to them and it just seemed wrong. Renee thought otherwise though. She told me that they just wanted to talk to Riley. So I let them come.

Riley walked in the room with Seth. Why was she with Seth? She was holding hi hand why? Riley's heartbeat sped up and she looked extremely pained.

"Why are you here!?" She shrieked at them.

"Riley please listen to us." Her aunt Susan said.

"Why should I!?"

This was an absolute disaster. All of Riley's family members were looking at each other for what to say.

"Riley please. We want to talk about your living situation."

"What about it?" She answered acidly.

I looked to Edward. What were we supposed to do? Rosalie looked like she was ready to kill any of them. Edward seemed as though he was concentrating on their thoughts. I sighed.

"Well, we thought that one of us will take you in." Her aunt Eileen announced.

Riley looked beyond words at this point. She looked at Seth. It clicked then. The way Seth was only looking at her and how he looked pained at the announcement. How Riley looked to him first before she was going to answer. Seth imprinted on her. No he couldn't have!

"Why now?" Riley asked.

"It seems like we were horrible to you and you should deserve better especially after what happened to you." Her Uncle Fred said.

"So this is because you feel bad for me?"

They all looked very shocked by this assumption.

"No! Of course not Riley!" Fred said.

"Is it because of what Aunt Beth did to me?" She pressed.

"Riley no. Please it's because we want you now!"

"Well too bad I've moved on! I'm better off now and I like it here! I want to stay." She said with finality.

No! Riley couldn't stay because of Seth. No she wouldn't be dragged into this world too! She shouldn't be! I knew I was sounding hypocritical, but Riley needed a normal life right now.

"Riley you should think this over. I'm sure your family will wait until tomorrow for your decision." I said. I looked over to her family. They all nodded in agreement.

"Please Riley, think this over. We'd love for you to come back to the family." Her Aunt Susan said.

Riley nodded at them and let them out the door. As soon as they were gone she turned to me.

"What do you think your doing!!? I do **not** need to think this over!!"

"Riley perhaps living with your family is the best **normal** situation for you."

I stressed the normal part. She looked taken aback by my statement.

"What if I don't want a normal living situation? What if I'd rather a freakier living situation? I have the choice."

I clenched my fists.

"No Riley. You. Do. Not. Belong. Here." I said stressing each word.

My whole family looked horrified by what I just said. Rosalie especially. Seth looked extremely hurt by this. I didn't dare look at Edward.

"I knew it. I'm sorry I took your hospitality for granted. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

She whispered. She looked so hurt. I saw Edward flinch beside me.

"Riley I didn't mean that in that way." I said trying to get that hurt look off her face.

"No Bella you did mean it. You're right I should go live with my family."

She took her hand away from Seth's. He looked hurt by this action even more than he did before. She looked up and then walked to the stairs where she stopped.

"I'll go pack."

Everyone turned to me.

"Bella, she's really going now." Edward told me.

"She should it's the best for her."

"Really? What about everyone else? Huh?" Seth said angrily.

"Bella I don't think it's the best for her and she finally was beginning to become happy. She's better off here. She is really hurt now. She thinks her aunt Beth was right." Edward told me again.

"Guys! Go get Riley now! Hurry!!" Alice screamed.

We ran up the stairs to where Riley was clutching a knife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RileyPOV**

I got up the stairs alright. I was shaking with pain. So that's what they really thought of me. They didn't want me here. I was just fooling myself.

_Of course they were just acting nice Riley! That's what everyone does for you! They feel bad and act nice so you feel like you belong and then you impose and they get rid of you! Nobody will ever like you. Seth will get bored of you in a matter of weeks! _My Aunt Beth's voice sounded in my head.

I knew it. She was right. I sat down and pulled the knife out of my bag. This might be the best way… To let all the pain just flood out of me. Aunt Beth was right. She was right. That's all I could think about. Well I guess I should get to it then.

I was about to cut myself when everyone burst through the door. I stopped and they all stared wide-eyed at me. I should've thought to run away first. Then no one would've stopped me.

"Riley please tell me you weren't about to do that!" Rosalie said. She sounded really hurt.

"Why does it matter to you Rosalie?" I said dryly.

"Riley you feel like a younger sister to me! I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

_Lies Riley! They just don't want the blood spilled in their house! Especially since their vampires!_

"I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't spill my blood in your house. I'll just leave then. I it will make it easier since you're vampires and all."

They all seemed shocked that I knew. Then they realized what I meant.

"Riley no! You will not go elsewhere to spill your blood!" Alice screamed at me.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU WHAT I DO!!! YOU DON'T CARE! I'M LEAVING NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" I screamed at all of them. I grabbed my bag and took the seconds I had to run out the door.

I was in the woods running. I knew they would come after me. I ran and ran until I reached La Push. I went by the ocean and just gazed out at it. Then I decided to go to my and Brady's spot.

"Hey Riley." Brady said.

"Hello. Brady I'm going home and I need a ride. Can you give me one?"

"Oh okay I guess. Does everyone else know?"

"Yes but I told them I would get a ride."

He looked confused but decided to give me one anyway. I didn't know where I was going actually.

Brady took me to the nearest airport. I said my good-bye to him and went to one of the desks.

"Excuse me what are the flights you have leaving soon?"

"Umm well we have one to Australia leaving in 15 minutes? We have a few spots open."

"I'll take it."

The lady looked confused but handed me my ticket anyway. I got on the plane with my bag as a carry on. I left the least important stuff at the Cullens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning passengers! We have 2 more hours before we reach Australia!"

The flight attendant announced.

I was happy. I didn't know what I was going to do in Australia but as long as I escaped the world for a little while I was happy. I had enough money to stay here for a few months and if anyone came here I could always travel somewhere else.

I decided to sleep. I woke up to the flight attendant saying we were here.

I walked out and looked around. Where was I supposed to go? I was walking around the terminal when I saw them. The Cullens. Looking for me.

I ran to another desk.

"Please give me the first flight out of here! I don't care where I go just please get me out of here!"

The lady looked shocked but obliged with my wishes. I didn't bother to look where I was going I just got on the plane and left. Hopefully they wouldn't find me this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was seated next to a boy about my age. I had the window seat so I was fairly happy. I didn't have any idea where I was going so I didn't want to fall asleep. The boy turned to me when we left the airport.

"Why are you going to Montana?" He asked.

No not Montana. That's where I used to live before Renee. I don't know how Renee found me. She was living in Florida and I was in Montana, but I'm glad she did.

"That's where I live." I answered. It was the half truth.

"Really? I moved there from here about 3 months ago. Who knows maybe were neighbors!" He laughed, I did too.

"Maybe."

I looked out the window. No one had moved into our house. My dad's father took it and said if I ever wanted it I could have it. I had the key with me. I guess Montana couldn't bring to many bad things.

"Where do you live?" I asked

"Umm 1274 Lancing Lane."

I smiled. This was pretty funny. He lived right next door to me.

"You actually do live right next door to me."

"Really? The people told us that you guys moved."

"Yeah for the time being. We kept the house just in case we wanted to go back and I decided to go back."

"Cool, then I guess we can get a cab together."

"Sure." I said easily.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to this kid and I kept it to half-truths. By the end of the flight we both realized we hadn't said our names.

"I'm Riley."

"Garrett, it's really nice meeting you Riley."

We both started laughing.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to get a cab.

We continued talking until we got to our houses.

"Riley since you're all alone why don't you come to dinner? I'll go ask my mom."

"That'd be nice Garrett, but are you sure?"

"Of course I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay ill see you then."

I walked into my house. I put my stuff down. I realized that I hadn't eaten in forever. An exaggeration, but it had been a while.

I looked around the house while I waited. Nothing had changed. Everything was left the way it had been. All the pictures, The TV, The rooms. I guess I was glad, I was sad though too.

I sat down on one of our couches and didn't think. I would not be pulled into a memory.

A few minutes later Garrett came.

"My mom said she'd be glad if you came for dinner!"

"Thank-you again!"

"Let's go."

I let Garrett lead me to his house. _Please let me have one simple dinner._ I thought. _If you're going to change everything, just let me have one nice dinner with friends. Please just once._ I finished my thoughts upon entering Garrett's house.

**Hurray! Chapter six is done! Next chapter is dinner with Garrett's family!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you think! REVIEW! –Kt **


	7. Part one My Choices

**Sorry I haven't updated right away. I was sick. Anyway here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**Chapter Seven Part One- My Choices **

I walked into Garrett's house with him. It was beautiful. Garrett smiled at me.

"By the way I have a younger sister and an older brother." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"That's ok. How old are they?"

"Well Giuli is seven. Brian is one year older than us. So seventeen."

"That's cool. Do you have your own bedroom?"

"Here I do. Brian really wants to meet you. The mystery girl I met on the plane."

He laughed and I did too.

"Only Brian wants to meet me?!" I teased.

He played along.

"Hey no one said life was fair." He shrugged indifferently.

It was so easy to forget my problems here. I felt normal and I hadn't felt that in a long time.

"Okay so let's meet my parents and the rest of the family."

"Alrighy then." I smiled and Garrett rolled his eyes.

We walked into the room and his whole family was waiting for us. I smiled shyly and Garrett grinned hugely.

"Mom, dad this is Riley. She lived next door and she's back for the time being."

"Welcome Riley. I'm Emma please call me that."

"Hello Riley I'm Bob, you can call me that."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"You're very welcome Riley" Emma said.

"Hey I'm Brian. What's up?"

"Hi Brian. Nothing much, you?"

"Nah. Everything's a bit boring here because we just moved."

I laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"This is our daughter Giuli. She's a bit shy."

"That's alright. I was usually shy around people I didn't know when I was her age."

"Well now that we're settled, let's get diner started."

We all sat down. Garrett even pulled the chair out for me. It was all very nice. We sat and talked and had a lot of fun. After dinner we went into the family room to talk some more.

"So Riley how long do you plan to stay here?"

Emma asked me.

That wasn't something I had actually thought out so I hesitated.

"Well I really have no idea. I just didn't think that part out. I just sort of came back you know? I didn't really think. I guess. I'm glad I came back though."

"Oh. I assumed that maybe you came to get something that you had lost or something…" she trailed off. She seemed uncomfortably now.

Giuli on the other hand seemed to like me very much and was sitting on my lap now.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just don't know how long I'm staying. Probably a week or so because I'm not of age yet to be on my own."

"Well you can stay with us as long as you like. We heard that your relatives didn't take you in, but we'd be glad to have you at any time."

"Thank you. That means a lot, especially since my relatives abandoned me."

"Your welcome dear."

"I better be off. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

I smiled and waved them goodbye. The evening went a lot better than expected. I rally liked the whole family. Brian and Garrett came rushing towards me to "walk" me home. Even though I lived a house away.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Riley." Brian said as they walked me to the porch.

"Bye Brian!"

"To tomorrow then?" Garrett said.

"Until tomorrow." I smiled and waved him off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked upstairs and got into my pajamas. I went to the window and opened it.

"I really miss you Callie. I wish that I had been a better sister. I let you down."

I sighed. I stood staring out the window.

"I doubt she thought you were a horrible sister."

I looked down and saw Garrett.

"What are you doing?!"

"I was taking a walk and I heard you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I'll take a walk with you."

I went outside and Garret and I started talking. We talked about anything and everything again. It was nice with Garrett, but I couldn't help but think of Seth. This probably would be considered cheating I guess.

I had the love of my life so why did I like Garrett?

Maybe I was Seth's love but he mine? When we kissed it was amazing but did that mean anything? Maybe I felt better with Garrett because he was all human and didn't become a werewolf.

It was three in the morning when we got back to my house. I wasn't even tired.

"Riley I like you."

"I think I like you to Garrett."

"Is this moving too fast?" He asked.

He can closer to me and held me by the waist. I didn't know anything anymore. Was this moving too fast? Probably, but I was going away in a week anyway. Everything seemed to be moving to fast in my world nowadays.

"I don't know. I really don't care right now thought."

"Are you going to regret it?"

I didn't want to answer that so instead I said.

"Are you?"

"I don't know so let's find out."

He started moving in closer and I let him. Our lips we centimeter apart, I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing Riley?"

Seth asked. He sounded so hurt. Garrett immediately jumped back.

"I'm going to go Riley I'll see you soon right?"

"Yeah." Was all I could get out.

"Inside. NOW." Seth pointed to the door.

I followed him in. He went into the living room. I sat down. Seth was pacing.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I thought you'd go home. Your real home." He stated icily.

"I just didn't think I'd get here and find you… You about to kiss another guy. I thought… I thought WE were dating… I guess you didn't." He ended sadly.

"You didn't believe me did you?"

"I—I just wanted normal. I did—didn't think that it would go that far."

"Riley you were letting him kiss you."

"SETH NOTHING HAS BEEN NORMAL SINCE MY PARENTS DIED!! I WANTED SOMETHING TO FEEL RIGHT! I WANTED SOMETHING TO BE LIKE IT WAS BEFORE ALL THE UNBELIEVABLE CAME!! I wanted to belong again."

I started crying. I hadn't admitting to anyone that I haven't felt that I belonged since my family died. Seth looked down at me.

"Riley, you do belong. With me."

"STOP!! STOP IT SETH!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!! EVERYONE SAYS I BELONG! I DON'T!! GO ASK MY AUNT BETH! SHE'LL TELL YOU THAT IM TELLING THE TRUTH!! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!!!"

Seth looked confusedly at me.

"Riley what's your fault?"

"My family's death!!!!"

I sobbed even more. Seth stared incredulously at me.

"Riley let's go have a talk. You're not responsible for your parent's death."

I let him pick me up and carry me out of the house.

He carried me some way. I didn't know where he was taking me until we got to the old park.

"Riley listen. I heard about what your Aunt Beth did to you. I stayed behind at first to talk to your relatives. They told me a lot about what happened to you and that's why I assumed you might end up here.

"They told about how your Aunt was your therapist and you had no idea. They said how she made you think and say you weren't worthy and that you weren't beautiful. Riley you are beautiful. They also said that she told you it was your fault that your family died.

"It isn't your fault Riley, believe me. Please Riley come back. Please."

I was hurting Seth. That's all I did was hurt people. Now I was going to have to hurt Seth again. I couldn't handle this.

"Thank you Seth. I believe you. I really do. We can talk more in the morning. Let's go back s owe can sleep."

I tried giving an encouraging smile. Seth smiled back down at me. He still looked like he didn't trust me though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got back to the house and I led Seth to the guest room assuring him I would be fine. I went to my own room and packed. At six I left a note on the dining room table for Seth.

I was running again. This time I wasn't going to get caught until I wanted too. That wasn't going to be for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AlicePOV**

I was pacing. We went to Australia only to let her slip through our fingers! I only saw her briefly in Montana and then she was gone. Seth or one of the werewolves must be with her.

I was hoping one of them were.

"Alice is she still in Montana?"

Bella asked. She was consumed in guilt feeling the whole situation was her fault. It wasn't though. I told her millions of time that Riley was going to run eventually, but Bella didn't listen. Edward was comforting her. He's such a pushover at times.

Edward needs to tell Bella get a grip or I will rip her to shreds. Her endless guilt is killing me and Jasper.

Edward shot a look at me.

"What! You need to! Jasper can't even come in the room!!"

Edward sighed.

"Are you guys talking without me again?" Bella inquired.

"No of course not Bella." Edward assured her.

_No of course not Bella! I'm just lying straight to your face so you're happy! And you're so dazzled by me that you don't even notice! God, even now you two are hopeless! Why don't you do something useful and tell her to stop feeling guilty for once!_

Edward rolled his eyes.

"_**I'm sorry Seth. I have to go. I love you sleep tight."**_

_**Riley walked out the door. She headed to the train station. She was headed for somewhere in Montana. **_

"_**I m sorry everyone. I really am." She whispered and turned away.**_

Riley was heading away from Seth. What in the world was she doing now!!

"We have to go to Montana now." Edward said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? I think we should look up her Aunt Beth. That is probably her next destination." Jasper said as he came into the room.

"I don't' know what the best idea is right now. Should we wait though?"

Edward asked.

"Well I looked up her aunt and she lives in North Dakota now. My bet is that is where she is headed. We should go and pick up Seth on the way."

I smiled. My Jasper was smart and **didn't **fall for stupid lies!

Edward once again rolled his eyes.

I ran up to Jasper.

"You are so smart! Let's go!"

I gave him a peck on the mouth and took his hand. We went up to our room to pack and then go. I basically dragged Jasper through the process.

We were on the road for at least two hours. This wait was killing me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SethPOV**

I woke up and went to Riley's room. I opened it up and she wasn't there.

I walked downstairs and found a note.

"**Seth,**

**I'm sorry I'm hurting you again. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you either. I love you but I have to go. I'll be back in Forks in the very latest a month. I'll miss you. I love you and good-bye.**

**-Riley**

**P.S. DON'T COME AFTER ME! Please if you love me you won't. I need to so this alone."**

I was shocked. How could she do this to me and how did I fall for it!?

I was sitting on the front step. Garren or whatever his name was came over to me.

"Where's Riley?"

"She left."

"What did you say to her?! She told me she was finally becoming happy! Why did you have to come and ruin it?!"

"I have a question for you Garren. Did you know she was my girlfriend and you didn't care or did she not tell you that?"

Garren looked frustrated at first and then confused. That was all I needed for my answer but I was going to listen anyway.

"It's Garrett and no she never told me she had a boyfriend. She never said anything about her past except that she had lived here before. She didn't talk about where she was living now or who with."

"Great that is just great."

"Did something happen between you two that she would run off like that?"

"No, we were fine and then her relatives came and she ran off."

"Oh."

Garrett looked away and then silently left.

I was sitting on the steps still with my face in my hands. That's how Alice and Jasper found me.

"Seth let's go."

Alice told me.

"Where's everyone else? Alice she told me she didn't want us to go after her."

"They are meeting us there and she is only sixteen she doesn't have the right to choose if people come and get her or not."

I sighed and a wave of calm came.

"Thanks Jasper. Alright let's go."

"Finally!" Alice said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RileyPOV**

I was leading them on a false trail. I knew that they would somehow find me going to North Dakota. On that talk with Seth I asked him about the Cullens. I found out how they kept finding me. Alice could see the future.

As long as I kept changing my mind she wouldn't find me. So I made it look like I was going to North Dakota when I really wasn't. I was going to Australia.

I took the train to the airport and then got on the plane.

I've always wanted to go to Australia so here I was and this time I could actually stay there for a bit. Before I fell asleep I made sure I thought about going to Spain and to Italy and just traveling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed and got out. Where to? I guess I should find a hotel to stay at before I explore and then in a week or so I would be gone again.

I really need to just think things over and find out what I really wanted in life.

I got to a really nice hotel and paid for the week. I thought things were finally looking up. This was really great. I went to bed just to catch up on rest and then ate. Tomorrow I could actually start looking around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5 Days later**

I was having a really good time here. I would think about going to another country each day and then just explore all over Australia.

This was great I was even coming to a choice about what I wanted to do with my life.

Then it ended. I was shopping for some clothes when I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett coming straight towards me.

I jumped and tried to get away. In the end they cornered me. Rosalie looked like she was ready to kill me. Emmett looked sort of disappointed.

"Riley I can't believe you."

Rosalie told me as she looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"You run away then you us Seth so you can find out how we've been finding you. Then we split up to search in all the countries you've been "Going to" and I find you and you try to run again. Riley I meant it when I said I cared for you like a sister. I don't want you to get hurt.

"None of us do. I just can't believe you. What were you trying to do anyway? Huh? Escape the future? The past? Because you know what, eventually it will catch up. Just face it now instead of running from it Riley. But if you don't want to listen to me.

"Go ahead, leave. Start running if you want to. I won't stop you. All you'll be doing is losing the people who care for you and running from your fears. You have to face them Riley. Go if you want to though."

Rosalie moved out of the way and Emmett looked away.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there for a few minutes. I decided what I was going to do.

I walked away from Rosalie and Emmett and didn't look back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RosaliePOV**

I watched Riley walk away from me. I could not believe it. Emmett pulled me to him.

"I thought she would stay." He whispered in my ear.

"I did too. I guess she just doesn't want to face things. I really want her to be like a little sister to me Emmett. I really thought she would stay this time."

I looked up to him. He was frowning.

"Well no use now. You promised her you wouldn't drag her back. Let's go."

We were walking when my cell phone rang.

"Rose its Alice. She actually did listen to your speech. Wait listen."

She said as I was about to interrupt her and ask her if she was in the same world I was.

"From what I se she's going to North Dakota for real this time and she's going to confront her aunt."

"Really? Wow."

"Yes so follow her and make sure she's safe."

"I will. Talk to you later Alice!"

"Bye."

"I'm guessing we are not going home?"

Emmett said.

"No we are following Riley and I'll explain on the way."

**I know everyone has been waiting for this so I'm splitting this into two parts but its one chapter! Review! Also tell me what you think is going to happen!!**

**-Kt**


	8. Part Two My Choices

**Here's part two! Of My Choices! Sorry I had to split it but it would be way too long if I kept it going from there. Sorry this is a repost because I didn't realize how many mistakes there were.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all**

**Chapter Seven Part Two- My Choices.**

**RileyPOV**

I was really shocked by Rosalie's words. I also realized I wanted her as a big sister. So I had to do this. I was going to go and confront my Aunt Beth about why she did those things to me.

As most things in this world are this was easier said then done.

After I got off the plane in North Dakota I think I stood out side my Aunts Condo for at the very least an hour. I was too scared to look at my phone.

"You can do this Riley. Let's go." I whispered to myself.

I knocked on her door. I took a deep breath.

"Whose there?"

I froze. I hadn't heard her voice in a year but it sounded just the same. Evil, cold and horrible.

"Hello?"

She sounded nice when she didn't know who it was.

"It's me, Aunt Beth."

I heard something drop inside. The door was flung open and a very anger flushed Aunt Beth stepped out.

She looked me over and smiled coldly.

"Ahhh Riley, Come to visit?"

I shivered. I couldn't do this. A thousand memories were trying to come up but I pushed them back down.

"No I came to talk and then leave."

My voice sounded calm. Nowhere near what I was actually feeling inside. Aunt Beth somehow knew this.

"Oh Riley you can control your voice I see but you're shaking so I know you don't _feel_ calm."

I internally cursed myself for shaking at a time like this.

"We need to talk Aunt Beth."

"That's what I do Riley, I'm a therapist I _always _talk to people."

I shuddered again. This was so difficult.

"Whatever can I come in?"

"You have manners now? Yes let's talk Riley."

I followed her into the Condo. Let fate take me to where I belong now. I was in my destiny's hands. I took a deep breath. _Please don't kill me._ I thought.

I'm pretty sure my Aunt was capable of anything even murdering me, which she almost succeeded in a while back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**JasperPOV**

Alice and I were waiting in her Porsche. We were outside Riley's Aunt's Condo. Alice had the others back at our house that we owned here. She said she had a vision of Riley stumbling out of here Aunts condo Red-eyed and delirious.

She said that around eight she would come. It was seven thirty. Alice was feeling excited and confused at the same time.

I was guessing she was wondering why Riley was going to come stumbling out.

"Alice, calm down please."

I sent waves of calm towards her, but her mood remained the same. I took her hand.

"Alice."

"Sorry Jazz, I just want to know what happens!"

"I know Alice. Please can you calm down just a little? For me?"

She relaxed a little and the perked up.

"Jasper do you here that?"

"Yes."

There was screaming going on in the condo. We couldn't hear what was said but it wasn't good.

"Alice stay."

Alice pouted but stayed where she was.

At eight Riley came stumbling out. Alice dashed out of the car, grabbed her and put her in the car. I drove away.

Riley looked horrible and her feelings were hurting me. They were so strong.

Fear was the strongest then hurt and pain. Hate, satisfaction, happiness. Happiness was the one that struck me the most. Why was she happy?

We got to the house around nine.

Alice carried her in. When we got in Bella gasped.

"What happened!!?"

"We don't know." I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EdwardPOV**

Riley looked like a zombie. I don't think she was even here. I started focusing in her mind and I got lost in it. There was so much going on!

All I was seeing were flashbacks of what happened with her aunt.

"_Riley have a seat."_

"_Okay."_

_Riley went and sat down. She was scared. What would her aunt do to her?_

"_So Riley you came here to talk. Is that right?"_

"_Yes."_

_She was giving simple one worded answers so her aunt couldn't see her fear._

"_Well then. Let's start at the beginning. When I was in high school and I was in love. I was a sophomore and I had the most handsome and athletic boyfriend. All the girls envied me. Your mother of course didn't go to this school. She went to a private school. She was too good for public schools._

"_I loved this man you see and at the time he loved me. We were voted couple most likely to get to get married and more. We stayed together for three more years._

"_That was when everything went wrong. You see your mother and I were very close. We ended up going to the same college. We bought an apartment too. It was me, your mom and your father living in the apartment. That's when your parents first met."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes. Then a few weeks later your father dumps me. He told me it was for our own good. I came home to see him and your mother making out on the couch. I couldn't stand it. He broke my heart to be with your mother, my sister._

"_Are you happy you know the truth Riley?"_

"_No. Stop."_

No. That was not possible. How could Riley's parents have met that way?

"Edward! What's happening?" Bella asked me.

"Riley's parents met through her Aunt Beth. Her Aunt Beth and her father were dating at the time. He broke up with her for Riley's mother."

"No way." Emmett said.

_Riley's Aunt laughed wickedly._

"_Yes your parents met through me! Care to guess what happened next Riley?"_

"_No I can't."_

"_Well too bad you are. We were juniors in college. Your parents were thinking about marriage. I wasn't too interested in this. Then one night your mother came to my apartment. She was crying. Your mother was pregnant with you."_

"_No. She was married when she had me!"_

"_Oh no. She got married that month so no one would know. Then she finished out college and they both went to Montana to live."_

"_Okay, so why punish me!"_

"_Listen Riley listen."_

"Edward? Edward?"

"Riley's mom was pregnant with her as a junior."

"_Well Riley you see your mother and I had our differences but we were still close. We loved each other. Then she did the worst thing ever. She told me to get lost. She said that she knew I still loved your dad and that she couldn't handle me anymore._

"_That's when they eloped. They ran from the family with their wealth. She ditched me. With her husband who was my love before _**her."**

"_No! Stop! You're lying!!"  
_

"_Oh no Riley, and that fateful day you walked in my door because your family died. That made me just so happy and you are almost an exact replica of your mom. I almost thought your mom came into the room, and then I realized that I had you as a client. With no one watching and I could show you how painful it was for me. I could put you through all the pain I went through!"_

"_No! No!"_

"_Leave now Riley."_

_Riley got up and left. She couldn't control herself. She blanked out the moment she walked out the door. She was floating in all the memories now._

"Edward!!" Bella yelled to me.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Oh Edward! You were shaking. I was scared."

Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"We need to get Riley out of this state."

"She'll wake up as soon as Seth wakes her up."

Alice said.

We all looked to Seth.

"Ok."

Seth said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RileyPOV**

I woke up in a bed. I looked around. Seth was holding my hand.

"Seth? Where am I?"

"Oh Riley! You're at my house. In La Push."

"Oh ok. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"All the way until I left my Aunts house."

"Ok. After that you were like a zombie, you were just inside your head. You wouldn't wake up out of your state. Then I called your name a couple times and kissed you and you woke up.

"Then we drove back here and you fell asleep and here we are."

"Thank you Seth."

"I'll always be here Riley and I'll always want you. You will always be worthy of me."

I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe I got someone like Seth. He was so amazing. How did I ever doubt him?

"Seth can we just go walk and talk for a while?"

"Of course Riley."

We walked out hand and hand on the beaches. I was free of my problems for the moment with Seth.

**Ta-Da! There you go! So I want at least ten Reviews before I post chapter eight!! Please Review and tell me how it went!! Love ya!**

**-Kt**


	9. Author Note

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the not posting the new chapter!! I've been really busy since I was sick and need to make up work. So I will have the chapter up at Friday the latest. So ya I'm sorry I haven't updated right away… Anyway keep reading and please, please, please review!!!**

**-Kt**


	10. Release

**Here is your Chapter Eight!! Twilight is almost out!!!! I already have my tickets can't wait!! A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything is Stephenie Meyer's even though we all wish it was ours…**

**Chapter Eight- Release**

Seth and I walked until he stopped at one of the beaches. The sun was just setting and it looked beautiful.

I was so amazed by it I didn't even realize Seth had sat me down on his lap.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is. Riley we need to talk."

I was going to tell him that he ruined a perfect moment but then I looked into his eyes. He looked hurt.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Riley we need to talk about you and me and everything."

I didn't get what he meant about you and me. Did he not imprint on me after all and he was here to tell me that he couldn't be with me anymore. I looked up at him.

"It'd be a lot easier if you just said you made a mistake and got it over with." I whispered.

That explanation was a lot easier to deal with. No one really loved me.

Seth looked hurt and then angry.

"Riley! For Pete's sake! I love you! I have loved you ever since I saw you! Now if you can't deal with that you might as well kill me now!"

Seth looked me in the eyes with nothing but love and concern for me.

"Seth I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Please give me time. I think I really like you I just- it will take time for me to really open up and trust you. Especially after I started trusting Brady and he let me down. I just don't know how much more I can take. Please tell me you'll wait for me."

I couldn't look at him. I waited. All I heard was our breathing in sync. Seth gently lifted my chin up to him.

"Riley I would wait for you forever. Even if you didn't except me until we were old and gray I would wait. I was telling the truth. I did imprint on you and I do love you."

I smiled. That was all I needed until I could trust him.

"Thank you Seth."

"Of course. So now can we talk?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Well I don't think you really believed me when I told you the truth. I think you weren't there at all once Jacob told you your family was here. I think you kind of turned off. That's why you probably almost kissed that Garren or Garrett kid.

"So Riley I am a werewolf. It sounds ridiculous but ill show you if you like."

He looked eager when he said that. He was right. I didn't fully comprehend what he had said to me.

"I think ill wait on that one. So werewolf?"

"Yep! Are you okay with that?"

"I guess I will be. So what else is there?"

"Well there's all these legends and stuff you'll get to hear them later. So one of the legends is about imprinting and well that's were we find our true love. Riley that's you. You are my true love. I will forever and always love you."

I looked at him. I had a true love. Wow.

"Really?"

"Yes. Riley are you alright with this?"

"Well I don't know. You'll have to give me time. You look so human."

"I know. I am human Riley, just a little bit of wolf in me." He laughed and I had to join in.

"Okay Seth I think I believe you. Is that why you and the rest are so warm?"

"Yes. I don't get cold anymore."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked repeating his words.

He smiled again. I wanted to keep that smile on him always. He made me smile when he did that.

I was just staring in his eyes and I didn't realize that we were slowly inclining in towards each other. It seemed as though there was a magnetic pull pulling us towards each other.

I didn't want this to stop. I just wanted to be with Seth. I could trust him with my life.

Seth stopped just as our lips were about to touch. He seemed to have snapped out of the magnetic pull.

"Are you okay with this?" He breathed into my face smiling because that was like the billionth time he had said that but also having a serious face.

I merely looked deeper into his eyes and smiled and nodded.

He kissed me softly, gently. It got a bit deeper and I loved every second I was kissing him. He pulled away.

"Someone's coming." He smiled while he held my face in his hands.

He kissed me softly again and pulled away.

"Who is it? Do you know?"

"I'm not too sure."

We sat there for a bit. I was sitting on Seth' lap and his arms were around me.

"It's Bella."

Seth finally told me. I looked up.

"Why would Bella come here?"

More like why would Bella interrupt such a perfect moment.

"I don't know."

Seth looked worried. What was he worried about? He realized I was looking at him and he smiled and I smiled back.

Bella walked up. She smiled at us but then looked a little upset. I wondered why. Seth tensed so I guess he knew. I'd ask him later.

"Hello Seth, Riley." Bella said.

"Hey Bella." Seth said.

I nodded.

Bella looked a bit hurt by that but I didn't care. She told me to get out of her house and life before.

"Riley I came to tell you something. You're parents will is here and well you've inherited a lot of money and Edward says that's why all your relatives want you now. So you need to come back so we can sort all this out."

She looked pointedly at Seth when she said this. I wasn't leaving Seth. I don't think I could leave Seth not now.

"Fine but I'm not leaving Seth." I pulled Seth up with me. (More like I held his hand while he got up.)

Bella sighed even though she really didn't need to.

"Alright. Let's go." She said stubbornly.

I smiled. Seth held my hand while we walked. I stopped him when I realized Bella probably "ran" here. Stupid vampires and their speed.

"Seth, she ran didn't she?"

"Oh yeah I guess."

"Can I get a piggyback ride then?"

I knew it was childish but I didn't care. Seth just grinned.

"I have a better idea. I'll carry you bridal style."

He looked proud and I couldn't refuse him.

He picked me up and as soon as we hit the forest he kept up a steady jogging pace. I looked at his face the whole time.

"Seth? How come you're not getting tired?"

"It's part of being a werewolf." He smiled and he didn't even sound tired or out of breath.

"That's cool. Seth what if they make me go back?"

"I'll come with you. We can live at your house in Montana."

"Seth you look like what twenty? It doesn't help that I'm only sixteen and that would raise a lot of suspicion."

"Riley it's only illegal if we do inappropriate things and I could be your_ guardian. _We would just have to not kiss or anything in public."

He smiled. I could see the picture he painted.

"Well that could work but it'd be better if we had an adult with us and then we could have our relationship publicly."

"Who would come with us?"

I thought. Then I had it. Rosalie wanted to be my big sister maybe if she wanted she could live with us too. Her and Emmett. That'd nice.

"Maybe Rosalie and Emmett?"

We heard someone scream.

Rosalie came running out of the house.

"Riley I heard you! Do you mean it! You'd like us to live with you?"

She looked absolutely alive and excited. Seth put me down.

"Of course Rose. You're like a big sister to me!" I said as I hugged her.

She squealed.

"Aww I love you Riley!"

"Shhh Rose we have to keep our relationship a secret until we can run." I joked with her.

We heard laughter coming from the house. We walked towards it and Rosalie whispered in my ear but everyone still heard it.

"I'm so sorry Riley, I totally forgot. I jut lose my head when I'm with you." She played along.

We got into the house and Emmett stood up wide mouthed.

"Rose baby I thought it was forever and always for us!"

"Well Em I'm sorry I love Riley. It's just like the song Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. I said it but I didn't mean it."

It was so fun to have everyone play along.

"Aww Rose! That is just unfair!" Emmett said as he walked upstairs.

Rosalie laughed and then followed him.

I felt Seth wrap his arms around me.

"I really hope that's not true. I didn't think I could imprint and then have my girlfriend turn into a lesbian with a vampire friend." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled.

"Don't worry Seth I love you too."

He looked shocked for a moment. I realized that I told him I loved him. I did love him I forgot that I hadn't told him. I guess trusting him wasn't that hard.

"I trust you Seth. I really do." I whispered back

He smiled hugely.

"Thank you," he hugged me and lightly kissed me.

"YES!!!! I GET MY ROSE!!" We heard Emmett's booming voice.

I laughed. I had such good times here. I guess they might change for a while as my relatives show up here. I knew I could get through it though.

**  
There you go!! Twilight movie tomorrow!! Sorry this took so long!! REVIEW!**


	11. Moving On

**Here's chapter 9!! Um I personally loved the movie twilight! I mean of course it wasn't as great as the book but it was good! So I will now continue my fanfict's and I might have a special thanksgiving chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All is Stephenie Meyer's**

**Chapter Nine- Moving On**

I was extremely happy with my life at this very moment. Emmett and Rosalie had come back downstairs and we were all just laughing our heads off.

We were waiting for my relatives to show up so I could tell them I was staying with Rose and Emmett.

Emmett was very thrilled that we would be living together. Rose was equally thrilled but for different reasons. She got me as a sister and a Barbie doll. Emmett had me a funny human sister who blushed hilariously and who could make him laugh.

The doorbell rang. We al froze except for Alice who had knew they were coming anyway. Alice was smiling brightly like something was hilarious. Bella went and got the door and we heard her start yelling.

"They were where!! What do you mean that they were trying to use my credit card to leave the country!! WHAT!!"

Edward's face went from trying to hold in laughter to something else entirely. He looked mad. Really mad.

Alice was looking at Jasper and trying not to laugh. Jasper had a look that was mixed between humor and disgust.

Emmett was looking between Edward and Jasper laughing and it looked like he was trying to find who was funnier. Rose just shook her head. Esme was quietly laughing along with Carlisle. Seth and I were also looking around the room in confusion and laughter.

Bella thanked whoever was at the door and came back holding Renesmee's arm and Jacob's. They both looked flushed and really embarrassed. Bella looked outraged.

This made Emmett start laughing even harder.

"This is not funny Emmett!" Bella said with so much acid in her voice Emmett shut up.

Renesmee looked at Edward and he just glared at her. She looked really scared now. Jacob looked like a scared puppy.

"Which of you would like to tell us what happened?" Bella said really menacingly.

Renesmee and Jacob looked between each other and they were pointing at the other.

"Fine you will each say something. Renesmee start. NOW!"

Renesmee stepped forward hesitantly.

"Umm well we were going to go to Italy together for a while." She looked at Bella hopefully.

"If that's all you're going to say then Jacob your turn."

"We were going on a vacation. To Italy to have some alone time together, without interruptions."

"What do you mean Jacob?"

Jacob looked really nervous.

"We just wanted to be by ourselves. No one interrupting if we were making out or something."

Several heads turned straight to Jacob when he said something. Renesmee blushed furiously.

"Okay Jacob you can go. Renesmee your father and I will see you in your room now."

Jacob and Renesmee shared a final glance before they were led off to their separate dooms.

I looked at Seth and he was shaking his head. They left and that left they rest of us to look around at each others faces.

We all heard Jasper groan.

"What?" Alice asked.

"All the anger is killing me!! Mixed with Renesmee's embarrassment is even worse!!"

Emmett started laughing again and Rose giggled quietly. I was shaking my head along with Seth. Alice was smiling at Jasper and he was grimacing.

Again the doorbell rang. Alice got up to get it.

"It's your relatives this time. No more embarrassed teenagers." She said while smiling.

My relatives walked into the room looking slightly nervous. They were all thinking I was choosing one of them to get my inheritance.

I could laugh at them all.

My parent's lawyer walked in.

"Well Riley, Your parents left a lot of money to you and they also said you get to choose your guardian. They don't even have to be related to you. They just want you to be happy. So what have you decided?"

I sucked in a huge breath.

"I decided that I was going to make Emmett and Rosalie Cullen to be my guardians'. We will also live in my house in Montana."

My relatives stood there stunned. Finally my Uncle Fred stuttered out.

"WH-What! No Th-that can't be. They're no-not old enough?" It came out as a question in the end.

"Actually Emmett is 26 and I'm 25. So we are old enough to take her. We'd also be very glad to take her."

I smile at Rosalie. She grinned back. Emmett had a very goofy looking grin on his face.

"Well now that it's all settle I will have your money delivered into whose bank account?"

My lawyer asked.

"Please have it go into Rosalie's account. She will discuss that with you."

Rosalie and my lawyer went into the other room.

Emmett came and pulled me off the couch gave me a huge hug then set me on my feet. He kept hold of my waist while we looked at my relatives.

"Well this is goodbye again." I said.

"Oh yes um well goodbye Riley." They all muttered their goodbyes and left.

I was frozen. They had actually called me Riley. Not her or that girl for once.

The tears came down my face slowly. Emmett looked down at me.

"Shh Riley its okay."

I started crying into his massive chest. Suddenly I felt two very warm arms wrap around my waist. I was pulled into Seth's chest while he carried me away.

I was still crying when Seth started running carrying me bridal style.

We ended up at La Push again. Seth was holding me while I cried away. I didn't even know why I was crying. I guess I was just relieved that it was finally all over.

I stopped crying and looked Seth in the eyes.

"I'm sorry you saw that."

"No don't be sorry Riley. I love you more than I can say and I'll always be there for you."

I smiled at his words.

"I love you too Seth."

He smiled and I swear it lit up the whole beach. He lent down slowly and kissed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stayed there until it got dark. Just talking and getting to know each other even more. Seth would kiss me every once in a while and whisper how much he loved me.

"Well let's get you back. I want you up and rested tomorrow so I can have you meet my family!"

Seth told me proudly.

"I didn't know I was meeting your family tomorrow?"

"Well I decided that since you know all about them but haven't met them that I would have you come tomorrow. My mom will be mad though. She won't have the house clean enough!"

He said in mock horror.

"Oh no! I can't be in a house where it isn't clean!! What will Charlie say?"

I played along with him.

"I can't have that! Charlie will be over excited to get to see you again and Leah will be there. My really dad will be watching."

He looked sad at the end. I touched his face and he closed his eyes.

"I love you and he loves you. I know you probably hate when people say I'm sorry. I know that I hated it."

He looked down at me and gave a small smile.

"I did hate it. Thank-you. Now we really need to get you home!"

He picked me up and swiftly ran me away.

I was laughing the whole time he ran. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss my forehead, never breaking his stride.

He kept me laughing until my sides hurt. When we finally started walking he stopped and looked down at me mischievously.

"Seth no. No Seth stop!"

I started giggling and running before he caught up to me and started tickling my sides.

I fell to the ground with Seth on his knees over me. He didn't stop tickling me until I was out of breath.

I was panting heavily and Seth was smiling victoriously over me. When I finally regained my breath I said.

"That was not funny Seth. Now my sides are killing me. I'm not going to your house tomorrow."

I said grumpily. I turned my head away and smiled. He was still on top of me. I saw him frowning from my peripheral vision.

"Hmmm. I'm sorry your sides hurt. You know it was funny because you were laughing. Well you don't get a choice. If I'm going to live with you then you're meeting my family!"

"Nope not going." I said.

He carefully put his weight on top of me and breathed in my face.

"Please come with me to my house tomorrow?"

His breath was in my face and all I could think about was about how much I loved Seth. I was staring at his lips and I saw them curve into a smile.

"Please Riley! I really love you and it'd mean a lot to me if you came with me."

I was a goner. I was caving in so easily.

"Seth! Fine you win. I'll come."

I said pouting that I hadn't won.

He smiled.

"You look so adorable when you pout did you know that?"

I turned my face from him. It was hard to do since he was still on top of me.

He took one of his hands and turned my face back to him.

"If you're looking away I can't do this."

He said as he kissed me. At first I didn't kiss him back. He pulled away and looked at me incredulously.

"Riley! Please!" He groaned. I smiled triumphantly.

"You're kidding me right. You're teasing me!"

"Yep. Since you didn't give me at least a 24 hour notice about going to your house and then you told me I didn't have a choice I will not kiss you until four o' clock tomorrow. That's when you told me I was going to your house by the way."

"You're making me wait 24 hours before I can kiss you!!"

He groaned again and got off of me. He pulled me up and led me to the houses door.

"No I'll let you kiss me."

He lit up.

"Like this."

I kissed his cheek.

"Good night Seth!"

I said as I closed the door behind me. I saw Seth looking at the door stunned before he smiled and walked away.

I really couldn't wait until tomorrow. No doubt Seth would have something up his sleeve as a comeback.

"Oh you're devious Riley."

Alice told me smiling.

"Thank-you Alice. Good night Alice!"

She nodded her head smiling.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Saying goodnight to everyone on my way up, I stopped at the door to open it.

I got dressed and laid in bed. I was defiantly up for whatever happened tomorrow. I fell asleep smiling.


	12. My New Beginning

**Okay so here's the next chapter!! By the way I all your Thanksgivings were wonderful!! Please Review afterwards!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight!**

**Chapter Ten: My New Beginning **

I woke up to the light and thought great I get to see what Seth planned for me today. I got up and walked to my door. Instantly Rosalie and Alice came in.

"So You want to know what you should wear to meet Seth's parents? Am i right?" Alice said knowingly.

"Of course Alice! I don't know if i should dress casual to meet them or dress up. But if i dress casual it might look like i want to look to laid back in their presence! If i dress up then they might think I'm trying to hard to impress them!! Ahhh!! Why is this so hard!!"

I started to panic. I heard quite a few vampires laughing downstairs.

"You all should shut up right now!! Jasper you defiantly want to shut up before i come down there and put all of my emotions in your face!! You too Edward because you don't want to know what I'm thinking!! Oh and Emmett i can have Rose come down and get you if you want to keep laughing!"

i heard them all immediately shut up. I smiled satisfied and then went immediately back to panicking.

"Calm down Riley! Alice and I found the perfect outfit for you. It's casual but a bit dressed up so you look like you are a really nice girl with a sense of fashion."

"Thanks guys! this is perfect!!"

It was a green t shirt that was sort of dressy and black skinny jeans. For shoes they picked out green flats. For the casual but nice look. They decided that they would put my hair in loose curls around my face.

I waited patiently as they did my hair and makeup. They put a little green eyeshadow on me.

"Perfect and right on time. I think Seth is here, seeing as i **can't** see the your future anymore." Alice laughed.

"Thank you Alice and Rosalie! I'll see you later and tell you about what happened!!"

I practically ran down the stairs to see Seth.

I caught my breath and got the door just as Seth rang the doorbell.

"Someones a little excited to see me." Seth had a smug grin on his face.

"You wish. Are you ready to go?" I pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah let's go. By the way i do have something planned to get you back for yesterday."

"Did you stay up all night just to figure one out as good as mine?"

"Haha very funny Riley. Actually no I figured it out on the way here."

"HM is it before or after i meet your parents?"

"After. I don't want to embarrass you when you make your first impression even though i **should** embarrass you then." He smirked as he led me to his car.

"Alright then. What are you going to not kiss me at four? That wouldn't be very creative you know."

"No i will kiss you. You'll just have to wait and find out."

I was really suspicious now. The rest of the drive we just talked not bringing up the revenge.

We got the his house and i was nervous. What would happen? What if they didn't like me? Seth seemed to know what i was thinking and came and put his arms around me.

"They'll love you. Charlie already does."

We walked in and a tall lady with short brown hair walked up to us.

"So Seth this is your imprint? She's very beautiful. Hello I'm Leah Seth's older sister."

"Hi Leah its very nice meeting you."

"Same to you. Well mom and dad are in the living room, shall we?"

"Okay."

Leah was nice but the butterflies were forming in my stomach.

"Calm down. Your heart is racing faster than a hummingbird." Seth laughed quietly in my ear."

He lead me to the living room and Charlie was holding a woman's hand who looked almost identical to Leah. She was just older.

"So this is my Seth's lovely Riley. I've heard a lot about you Riley. All good things, especially how you teased him yesterday. That was a very nice trick. Good job showing Seth that you have power too."

She smiled kindly at me.

"Of course you probably guessed I'm Seth's mother, please call me Sue."

"Hello, it's good to meet you. Your home is very welcoming."

"Thank-you! Lets sit and talk. Seth you shouldn't have the girl on her feet all day! What are you thinking!"

I smirked and giggled at Seth. He scowled at me then smiled. He pulled me to the love seat and sat me on his lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and Seth and i were on our way. It was 3:58.

"Two more minutes until i can kiss you." Seth whispered in my ear.

We were currently walking up to the cliff where you could see the ocean. Seth said it was beautiful and wanted me to see it.

We got up there and Seth told me to take off my shoes.

"Why?"

"That way you can feel the breeze. Don't worry I'm doing it too."

He took off his shoes and socks because he was wearing gym shoes and he shrugged out of his shirt. I was getting suspicious now. He looked at my expression.

"I dont get cold and the breeze feels nice."

I put aside my suspicions because the breeze did fell nice. I took my shoes off and followed him to the edge.

"It's amazing up here Seth! I feel so free!"

I stretched my arms out and closed my eyes. Seth laughed at me and put his arms around my waist.

"yes and now i believe i can kiss you."

"I guess you can."

Seth moved us forward a little more and we were at the very edge.

He then lent in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. He pulled back a few minutes later.

"Now for my revenge."

"What?"

He didn't answer because at that very moment he flung us over the edge. It was exhilarating but frightening at the same time.

I was screaming my head off and Seth was laughing hysterically.

We finally hit the water and Seth pulled me bak up. He shook the water out and laughed even more. I was panting as Seth swan us to shore.

"Riley wasn't that fun!?" Brady asked me while he laughed away at me.

"Oh yeah kissing your werewolf boyfriend and then flung over the edge for revenge is really fun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Riley that wasnt the full extent of the revenge though." Seth told me as he came up behind me.

I saw Brady pull out a camera. Seth pulled a huge pile of seaweed out from behind him and dumped it on my head. Io turned around and Brady snapped a picture.

Then all the werewolves came into view and started howling with laughter.

I turned to Seth.

"You. Put. Seaweed. In. My. Hair!!!" I said between my teeth.

"Aw Riley it's all in good revenge."

"You're right Seth. Then I'll just see you tomorrow." I said innocently.

Seth looked at me.

"What are you planning Riley?"

"Nothing. I started this and you finished it. I'll see you later! bye everyone!!"

I started to walk home. Seth came running up to me.

"Riley at least let me drive you home!"

"No Seth i need to dry out anyway." I pulled the last of the seaweed that i could feel out of my hair.

"Riley! Come on." Seth whined.

"Seth please! Just let me go home." I pouted.

"Fine Riley but if anything happens to you then i will **never** forgive you."

"Okay okay I will be safe."

He nodded and watched me walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got home and Alice and Rose were waiting.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Well everything was great and then Seth brought me up the cliffs kissed me and then flung us over the cliff!!"

"No way!" Rose said.

"Wait there's more. This was all part of his revenge plan. Then he put seaweed in my hair and had Brady took a picture! So i told him i was walking home and made him let me go."

"Wow. So my guess is your not going to do anything but when he comes over tomorrow have us do a little revenge ourselves for ruining your outfit and hair?"

"Yes Alice. Rose you'll help right?"

"Oh yeah I'm in."

They smiled at me.

"let's go get you cleaned up." Rose told me.

It took an hour to get all the seaweed out. I was laughing by the end of it. There was so much. Alice was even getting impatient.

I went to bed to wait for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up next morning and just got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

I ate breakfast and waited for Seth. Rosalie and Alice had a brilliant plan.

Seth came finally and i opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Aw come outside Seth! I want to go for a walk."

Seth followed me outside. We walked until we got to the tree that Alice had showed me yesterday.

I faced Seth towards the tree.

A bucket of blue paint came down and then a bunch of leaves and feathers.

I burst out laughing.

Rosalie and Alice came out of the tree.

"The paint is for ruining Riley's outfit." Alice said.

"The feathers and leaves are for ruining her hair." Rosalie said.

Then Alice took out a camera and snapped a picture.

Seth looked shocked. Then he broke out into a huge grin.

"Wow Riley you said you wouldn't get revenge and you didn't but you knew Rose and Alice would didn't you?"

"Yep. So Seth want to get cleaned up and then we can start getting ready to go to Montana?"

"Sure why not. Let's go."

I made sure that Seth didn't touch me at all until he was fully cleaned. Then we started the packing. I couldn't wait until we went to Montana. Seth, Rosalie, Emmett and i. It was going to be great. We were leaving in a week. I really couldn't wait.

"Alright so i will pick you up tomorrow so you can help me pack right?" Seth said to me and kissed me before he left.

I really couldn't wait until a week. I thought as i fell asleep.

**There you go!! I hope you all liked it!! Please review!! I'm going to try and update sooner!! Review! I also have another fanfict i'm working on. Its called Finding my way. Its about Edward and Bella. Please Read it!!**


	13. Time for GoodBye to Forks

**Here is chapter Eleven. Now I need to know after this chapter should I do a few more chapters or should I just go straight to the epilogue?? So please tell me that after you read. Also if anyone had been to or lives in Australia I would really appreciate it if you could sort of describe it to me. The place and everything because I'm going to need that. Thank you and here you go!**

**Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyer's work…not mine…though I wish it was**

**Chapter Eleven: Time for Good-Bye to Forks**

I woke up and yawned. Today was the day. I was moving with Rosalie and Emmett and my beloved Seth.

Seth's mom was a sad that Seth was leaving but also said he had been alone for so long, she was happy that I was there for him.

I automatically looked at the door knowing Alice would come in and get me in my good bye outfit. Everyone was so sad that we were leaving but happy for us.

I sighed as Alice rushed in the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well I have to say that you look amazingly gorgeous. This is my best yet."

"Thank you Alice I love it! Though you already knew that I would love it."

"Yes I did but who cares!!"

"I'm going to miss you Alice! There's only going to be Rosalie to get me dressed in the morning!!"

"I know!! I'm going to miss you greatly!! But you are going to love my going away present and I'm sure Rose will love it too!"

I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Of course it's something with make-up or clothes."

Alice fake pouted.

"You don't know that! It could be a gift certificate to the mall…"

"Yeah right Alice. Why would you need to do that when you already know what's going to look good on me?"

"Fine be that way. Let's go downstairs now."

She led me down the stairs. I saw everyone already seated. Seth was the only one standing I heard him complaining.

"Why does she need to be dressed up?! She looks perfect already! She doesn't need to be any more beautiful!"

"Aww thanks Seth, but isn't it so much better if I look more beautiful?" I said.

Seth smiled at me and looked at my outfit. An Emerald green strapless dress that went down to my knees. It was a summer dress from the Paris runway.

Seth's mouth went slightly open.

"Never mind I take it back, you look breath taking. I love you." Seth said as he came and grabbed me around my waist.

I giggled.

"Thanks. I love you too!"

"Aww!!" Alice said and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Esme and Carlisle had to go hunting so they were the first to come up to us. Rosalie and Emmett were behind us suddenly having said their good byes the night before.

"Riley we will miss you terribly. Please take mine and Carlisle's gift." Esme said as she hugged me good bye.

"Yes I will also miss you Riley. Please help Rosalie take care of Emmett. I don't know what he'll try to get up to in Montana." Carlisle smiled as he shook my hand and then pulled me into a hug.

I laughed and took their present. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. It already had a diamond (an actual diamond too.) on it with Carlisle and Esme's names.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much!! I'm going to miss you both so much!!!" I said jumping and hugging them both again. They smiled at my enthusiasm for their gift.

Next Edward and Bella came up. They smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"I know we had some bad times Riley but I just want to say I will truly miss you." Bella hugged me tightly.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior Bella and I will miss you too." I said sincerely.

"Well Riley I also will miss you. Your mind is very pleasing to read at times." Edward said as he smirked at me.

I remembered how recently we had a discussion on how I planned my attack on Seth and revenge. We had a good laugh and Edward loved to read other peoples mind on how I looked when Seth had his revenge.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, obviously recalling these memories.

They handed me my gift. First it was their charm for the bracelet. They added a silver book with their names on it. Their other gift was a CD with Edwards's piano compositions (since I loved the piano and loved to hear Edward play. Another thing that we bonded over.) And Bella's Pride and Prejudiced book that she told me I needed to read.

I hugged them again thanking them. They smiled and stepped back.

Jacob and Renesmee stepped up.

"Oh Riley! I wish we had more time to bond!! I will desperately miss you!!" Renesmee said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I'll miss you too Riley. I can't believe you're taking one of my members though." Jacob said as he smiled.

They handed me a little wooden wolf that had their names on it and a place on my charm bracelet. I was beginning to see the trends here. They also gave me two plane tickets to come back to Forks.

I smiled and finally had Seth put the bracelet on me and all the charms.

Rosalie and Emmett handed me a charm. It was a Grizzly bear. In place of the eyes it had their names. Seth added it to my bracelet.

Alice bounded up to me and Jasper followed grinning broadly.

"Riley!! Now I have no one to dress up but Renesmee who can effectively avoid me at times!! I'm going to miss you unbelievably!!" Alice told me while she almost hugged me to death.

"Aren't you glad she's not going to be around to dress you up? I will miss you Riley. You gave Alice a lot of energy and sometimes I found myself jumping for joy because of her emotions." Jasper laughed lightly and hugged me. Alice hit him on the arm.

They handed me a silver shopping bag charm with their names (Of course) on it.

Alice also gave me a huge bag of makeup. ) She actually handed it to Rosalie and told her to take good care of it.) Jasper shook his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her. Here take this though." He handed me one of those silent dog whistles. I'm sure my face looked confused because he laughed.

"These hurt our ears terribly and if you ever want Rose or Emmett or even Alice to back off just blow it."

"Thanks Jasper!" I hugged him again. Then hugged Alice because she pouted.

Finally Seth added his charm and he had Alice cover my eyes so I couldn't see what it was. He told Alice to let me see.

I looked down and saw a tan or sandy colored wolf holding a diamond heart in its mouth. In gold on the heart it said my name and the wolf had Seth's name.

I audibly gasped. It was the most beautiful thing ever.

I hugged Seth around the neck and then kissed him.

"Thank you all for these wonderful gifts!!" They smiled and finally we said our good byes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were landing and Emmett was having a hard time sitting still.

"Can this flight be any longer!!?" He said in what was supposed to be a whisper but for Emmett it was as loud as us talking normally.

"Emmett calm down were landing. Jeez you act like this is your first time on a flight." Rosalie said annoyed. It was Emmett's 30th time asking.

"It feels like it's my first time." He muttered.

Seth and I laughed. Emmett grinned. Rose rolled her eyes.

We got to my house and started unloading everything. We were finished in half an hour because of Emmett and Seth. (Also having Rose and Emmett occasionally run when no one was looking.)

I sat down on a step and sighed.

"Why are you tired!? You barely carried anything!" Emmett said and then laughed.

"Well the plane took a lot out of me and so what! I had my big strong cousin to take it for me!" I smiled. (Emmett was going as my older "cousin" and Rose was my "cousin" in law. Emmett looked a lot more like me than Rose.)

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and Rose and Seth came out.

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"How about you and Emmett go shopping? You'll get it done a lot faster." I said.

Rose automatically knew that I wanted alone time with Seth but unfortunately Emmett didn't get it that fast.

"Why? You and Rose can go and Seth and I can bond over videogames!" He said.

"No Come on Emmett let's go!" Rose tugged on his arm. Then she shot him a pointed glance at me and Seth.

"Oh!! I get it! You want alone time with Seth!!" Emmett said loudly.

I covered my face and saw that Rose was shaking her head and Seth was grinning like a fool.

After they left Seth picked me up and brought me into the house.

"So you wanted to be alone with me! Why would you want that?" Seth said still smiling.

"Yes so I could tell you to leave." I said seriously even though I was joking.

Seth's face fell.

"Do you still want to date that Garrett?" He said quietly.

I sighed heavily.

"Seth no. Of course I wanted to spend time with you! You're an idiot at times you know that?"

He grinned again and hugged me to his chest before kissing me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rose and Emmett came home two hours later and found Seth and I curled up on a couch together watching a movie.

"So we leave them alone to watch a movie?" Emmett said scratching his head. Obviously confused.

Seth and I had started the movie but had been making out throughout it.

I giggled and Seth laughed.

"Yes Emmett that's exactly what we did!!" I said.

Emmett just shook his head and went to putt he food away. Rose gave me I know what you did look and shook her head smiling.

"Emmett sometimes I don't know where your head is." She said as she went to help him.

I made grilled cheese for Seth and I as Rose and Emmett went hunting.

Seth and I went outside and sat on the porch.

I leaned against him.

"Exciting day huh?" Seth commented.

"Oh yeah. So what do you want to do?"

"Well while we wait we could play battleship?" I laughed.

"Sure go get it Seth."

Literally as soon as Seth walked inside Garrett walked out of his house. It was like he planned this.

"Riley?! You're back!" He said acting surprised.

"Yeah, Seth and I are living with my cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"Oh that's nice. So what have you been up to?"

"Well I went back to Forks with Seth-" I put an extra emphasis on Seth.

"and we stayed their until I got my parents will and decided to come back here and Emmett gladly agreed that he and Rosalie would take care of me Hoe about you?"

"Well after you left I mostly got used to school and stuff and I sort of have a girlfriend now. Her name's Kate." (**A/N Kate in this story is human in case you had any questions about that.)**

Internally I felt a lot better.

"That's great! Is she with you?"

"No but you can meet her tomorrow. She's coming here and then were going to the dance."

"That's nice. I would love to meet her. It sounds like she makes you really happy Garrett."

"Yeah she makes me really happy! So how are you and Seth?"

"Great. I really like him." There was no need to tell him that this was the man I was spending the rest of my life with.

"That's wonderful. Well I guess I should get back inside. Still friends?"

"Of course Garrett! Good night."

"Night."

I was so glad that he had a girlfriend. It would be really awkward if he didn't.

Seth came out with battleship.

"What'd Garrett want?" He said in a voice that I knew he had been spying.

"Nothing we're just going to get together behind your back." I said teasing him to get him to admit that he was spying.

Seth snorted.

"Yeah right. I heard what you two said. He has a girlfriend anyway and you're just going to be friends." He trailed off at the end as he looked at my expression.

"Oh I see now. Never mind then." He said sheepishly.

"You're not going to apologize?"

"Riley I just wanted to make sure he didn't pressure you into anything!"

"Uh huh." I said turning away.

"Ugg Riley!! Fine I'm sorry I was being the overprotective boyfriend who just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's all I ask." I said as I kissed his nose.

"Tease." He muttered.

"You're just mad that I'm going to kill you playing battleship."

"Please don't flatter yourself that's my job." Seth said smirking.

"Fine I'll take that."

I kissed him softly.

"Let's get started."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"BATTLESHIP!! I LOVE THAT GAME!!!" Emmett yelled.

"SHHHH!!" Seth and I said together.

"People are sleeping Emmett!" I whispered.

"Sorry. Let's go inside and play it." Rosalie suggested.

It had ended up that I barely beat Seth and then Emmett beat me. Rosalie lost to Seth and won against me.

"Isn't it nice to play against people who don't cheat!? Edward always reads your mind, Alice sees what you're going to do and Jasper is strategic master and he feels if you're nervous about a spot." Emmett said happily.

He was in the final match Against Rosalie.

"A7." Rose said.

"PSHHHHH!!! YOU JUST SUNK PLAYER TWO'S SUBMARINE! YOU WIN!!" The computers voice said and played the theme music.

"YES!!!" Rose said triumphantly.

"NOOO!!" Emmett wailed.

I snickered at him.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yeah I'm going to bed too." Seth said.

Emmett and Rosalie told us good night.

I gave Seth a good night kiss and then got dressed.

I fell asleep knowing that my life here was going to be great.

**So as I said earlier I need you guys to tell me if I should add a few chapters more or just go straight to the epilogue. Umm I also need to know what Australia is like. I hoped you like this chapter and please REVIEW!!! Thank you!**

**-Kt**


	14. Epilogue

**Sorry I made you all wait so long!! Well I finally got it up! Anyway this is the end my people! I'm sorry but this story has to come to a close! So here is your epilogue! I hope you like it and review it anyway just so I feel great!! Please review and tell me how you liked the story overall! Love ya and read my other fanfict which is in progress called Finding My Way!**

**Epilogue-Perfect life, Perfect Ending.**

**10 Years Later**

I was fidgeting. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I must be crazy.

No I am not at my wedding…yet. I have three more days until _that_. I am so frightened that I would be peeing in my pants.

Alice was next to me dragging; yes dragging, me along with her. She wouldn't tell me where we were going but I knew it wasn't good.

The worst part was I didn't even know **where **the wedding was. I'm assuming that was where we were headed now but I was still trying to back out of it. Yes I loved Seth but I was terrified of walking down the aisle and forgetting my lines and embarrassing myself.

"Alice!!! Aren't you supposed to tell the bride where the wedding is!! The honeymoon is supposed to be the surprise and I don't know where that is either!!" I whined.

Even worse Rosalie and everyone else was already there just leaving me to be left out!

"Would you be quiet?! You'll find out soon enough and be patient! Please! You and Seth will be married in three days! You need to learn how to be patient especially when you have kids!" she smiled mischievously at me and I blushed profoundly.

"Alice you know I'm nervous as heck!!"

She smirked.

"So your point is?"

"Alice, tell me where my wedding is!!"

"And I would ruin the surprise because…?"

"You love me and you don't want me to pass out on you?"

"First you are not going to pass out on me, second I would just carry you, and lastly it's not going to work I'm not telling you where it is, but thanks I love you too!!"

"AHHH! Alice I hate this! Where are we going right now?"

"To shop for some clothes for after the wedding! Plus you should really stop you are acting like a 10 year old! You are 26 calm down! Everyone is nervous on their wedding day! Bella was the worst so calm sown and act normal! It's not even the day of the wedding and you're freaking out! Please don't tell me that you have some huge plan of leaving Seth at the alter! Even though I would see that."

I sighed and let Alice be. Alice already knew it was going to turn out like this though.

I had thought about running until they told me where the wedding was. Seth was about to cave but that's right about where Alice showed up after seeing I was planning on running. I smiled as I remembered.

"_Seth please!! I just want to know where I'm going to be at! I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you!! Why can't I know where the wedding is?"_

"_Riley I don't know…Alice wants it a surprise. I guess if you really just want to know I can tell you. You won't run away then?"_

"_I don't want to run away Seth, but I want to know that I am actually going to be with you. So why don't you just tell me where we are going?" I smiled as big as I could and Seth smiled back._

"_Alright I will tell you. So Alice planned it so that we are going to—"_

"_SETH!!!! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER WHERE THE WEDDING IS!!! SHE WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL THE DAY OF!! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!" Alice came running in the room and in a second was in front of Seth with her hand over his mouth._

"_I'm so sorry Alice I promise I won't tell her anymore!" Seth begged her._

_Alice sighed and walked up to me._

"_You are now in my hands until the day of the wedding!" she cried joyfully._

_I groaned knowing that it would consist of shopping and making me look perfect. As if the butterflies weren't bad enough. _

"_Fine Alice have it your way." I sighed._

I was smiling brightly and Alice looked at me knowingly.

"So are you ready to go to your wedding place!?" Alice said.

"Alice I've just been waiting for that forever it seems like! Of course I want to go!!"

"Ok then off to the plane!!!"

Alice realized she just gave something away.

"So we are flying somewhere?" I grinned.

"Darn it! Yes we are but put this blindfold on! I'm not giving you any more hints!!" She started to grumble about something under her breath and I swear I caught her saying how I pay attention at the worst moments.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was one day before the wedding. Alice had kept her promise and didn't give away any more hints. Sadly I didn't know where I was! Alice wouldn't let me look out any of the windows and basically watched me every second.

She told me Rose would be here tomorrow to help get me ready. This was so annoying! Why couldn't Alice just tell me where the wedding was already!!

"Alice!!" I whined. Hoping she would crack now.

"No!"

"Ugg!!" I groaned at her.

She just flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"I'm going to bed then!!"

"Whatever I'm not telling you!" She yelled to me.

I decided that it was best to get some sleep. Alice would kill me if I looked tired. She already told me about Bella being the night of the living dead on her wedding.

I sighed and tried to will myself to sleep. Maybe I should sneak out…Alice wouldn't find me right away and I'd finally know where I was. I thought about that for a few minutes. Just as I was going to sneak out Alice came in.

"Don't even think about it! If it helps ill make you go to sleep."

Her threat was clear and I think I slept dreamlessly that night. I was afraid of Alice coming and actually knocking me out. I'm sure she would too.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\**

"WAKE UP NOW!!!" Alice screamed at me.

"In a minute…"

"YOUR WEDDING IS IN 10 HOURS AND I NEED TO GET YOU READY UP NOW OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!!"

I guess I was too sleepy to care and what came next I'm proud to say I'm never telling my children.

I felt ice water being poured on me and I was picked out of the bed by Emmett…?

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Riley." Emmett whispered in my ear. Then he looked down at me.

He started cracking up and dropped me. Yes dropped me.

"Your."

"Face."

"Is."

"Covered."

That's all I got out of Emmett before he started exploding in laughter.

I ran to a mirror and looked. I thought he meant my face when I screamed but when I looked I saw my face was painted like a clown!

"ALICE!!!!!!"

"Yes Riley?" The little devious pixie asked innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!?"

"Well you didn't get up so this is the consequence. Now let's get you ready!"

"Hey Riley! Omgosh!! What happened!!?" Rose asked then burst into giggles.

"Riley!" Alice called. I looked around and Alice snapped a picture.

"No Alice!!!"

I groaned and Alice skipped away happily. This was defiantly not the way I imagined my wedding to start off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked out of the car. I almost cried.

I was in Australia. My wedding was here!

"Alice! I love you!!"

"I know."

Alice started to lead me away. We finally made it to the wedding spot. Charlie was acting as my dad since he was about to be it.

I looked up and spotted Seth. He was grinning madly and I think I fell in love all over again.

I was just focused in him. When we finally got there Seth whispered in my ear.

"I love you. Are you ready to spend your life with me?"

"I love you too and of course!"

"Good. By the way I want to tell you were going to Italy for our honeymoon. I thought I'd tell you since Alice didn't tell you where our wedding was. She's going to kill me."

He chuckled.

"Italy! I love you so much! By the way let's get married!"

I whispered back and we turned to the priest.

I finally got my happily ever after. I couldn't wait. Seth was mine for the rest of our lives together. We got to the part of the binding words.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater. You may now kiss the bride."

Seth and I kissed. It sealed the deal of our lives and I smiled.

"_I love you mom and dad. I hope you are proud. Callie I hope you forgive me, I love you too. I really wish you were all here with me. I know you are happy for me and I'm happy finally. I love you guys." _I thought in my head.

"I love you. Are you ready for our life?" Seth asked.

"I love you too. Yes I am." I said confidently.

So what I wasn't getting forever with Seth. I said I was ready for my life with him.

I truly was.

**THE END**

**I really hope you all liked the ending!! I'm sorry I took so dang long!!! Thank you to all my loyal fans and especially I have to thank my cousin for helping me with creating this story and helping me throughout it!!! I love you Edwardluver!! Thanks and read Finding My Way please!!!!**


End file.
